Innocent Bride
by Ryuucchi
Summary: CHAP 5 UP! Bagaimana kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang menikah dikarenakan wasiat dari moyangnya? Apakah orientasi seksual mereka akan tetap straight? Apa saja yang harus mereka lalui serta pertahankan agar amanat dari sesepuhnya tetap terjaga? Apakah akan ada rasa cinta di antara mereka? Siapa yang akan merasakannya lebih dahulu? HUNHAN. EXO's 12OTP. Drama,Romance,BL. Warn inside.
1. Cuplikan(?)

Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sesaat setelah Sehun membukakan pintu kamar mereka dan menyuruhnya masuk yang diikuti dengan tertutupnya pintu setelah Sehun membawa masuk dua koper besar mereka. Ia menghela napasnya panjang dan berat, merasakan lelah atas aktivitas yang dijalaninya hari ini.

"Kau atau aku dulu yang mandi, hyung?" tanya Sehun menginterupsi ketenangan yang sedang Luhan cari. Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang membuka _tuxedo_-nya di kaki kasur _king-size_ mereka. "Kau dulu saja, aku masih ingin berbaring," jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandi setelah melepaskan properti-properti yang lain.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ya ampun, lelah sekali rasanya hari ini. Ia kembali mengingat kegiatan hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan energi karena yang ia lakukan hari ini hanya berjalan di altar, kemudian bercakap-cakap setelah acara inti selesai, dan pulang dengan Sehun. Ya, mereka berdua baru saja menikah. Benar, itu bukan pernikahan biasa karena Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama namja. Apa? Aneh? Memang benar itu aneh dan mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu terlihat tidak masuk akal atau konyol, mereka dan keluarga mereka maklum jika ada yang menganggap begitu.

Sebenarnya pun pernikahan ini bukan kemauan mereka, mereka hanya menjalankan apa yang orang tua mereka suruh. Bukan pula dengan paksaan, karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal semacam itu—meski pada awalnya memang timbul sedikit masalah.

Jadi begini ceritanya, nenek moyang Sehun dan kakek moyang Luhan dulunya bersahabat sangat baik. Mereka bahkan menganggap satu sama lain sebagai keluarga. Suatu hari ketika mereka akan menikah, mereka berjanji akan menikahkan putra-putri mereka, namun saat anak mereka lahir namja semua, mereka tidak bisa melaksanakan janji mereka. Maka mereka menunggu cucu mereka. Kejadian yang sama pun terulang hingga generasi ketiga dari mereka.

Akhirnya karena telah sampai pada batas umurnya, mereka memutuskan bahwa jika sampai turunan keenam mereka tidak bisa menikahkan putra-putri mereka disebabkan kesamaan gender, maka turunan selanjutnya tetap harus menikah walaupun gender mereka sama. Dan benar saja, generasi ketujuh adalah Luhan dan Sehun, mereka namja. Perjanjian dan wasiat tetaplah harus ditepati. Pada akhirnya, saat Sehun dan Luhan beranjak remaja, orang tua keduanya menceritakan amanat terakhir moyangnya. Sempat memang Luhan maupun Sehun menolak.

Hey, bayangkan saja! Kau namja dan normal—suka perempuan, mendengar akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal apalagi dengan gender yang sama, apa kau hanya akan diam begitu saja? Bahkan Luhan sempat kabur selama seminggu gara-gara itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya, demi menghormati nenek-kakek moyangnya, mereka bersedia. Dan ini digunakan orang tua mereka sebagai urusan bisnis sekalian. Sungguh orang tua yang mengambil kesempatan tapi bukan dalam kesempitan. (?) #abaikankalimatterakhir.

Dan seminggu sebelum hari ini, mereka dipertemukan. Awalnya, Luhan ragu. Ia sempat membayangkan, bagaimana jika Sehun itu galak dan kasar? Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak menyukai segala yang ada pada dirinya? Dan bagaimana jika Sehun ternyata tidak seperti apa yang orang tuanya katakan? Dan ia terkejut kagum ketika melihat sosok Sehun duduk di sana.

Meski pada awalnya kesan pertama yang didapat adalah bahwa walaupun tampan, Sehun terlihat angkuh dan dingin, namun tidak setelah mereka saling berkenalan dan dalam beberapa jam pertemuan itu, ia mendapat kesan baru. Sehun lebih muda darinya, sifatnya dewasa sekaligus manja pada saat yang bersamaan, membuatnya tertarik dan merasa ingin melindunginya. Sehun juga ramah dan memiliki sisi humor yang tinggi. Dan Luhan kini tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

Sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya jika saja Sehun tidak keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan suara berisik knop pintu yang diputar. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya, mendudukkannya sambil mengamati Sehun yang kini berjalan ke koper mereka.

Sehun bertelanjang dada, sebuah handuk dililitkan di pinggangnya dan di kepalanya tersampir handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut. Luhan memandangi sosok namja itu. Tinggi sekali ternyata. Badannya memang terbentuk maskulin, tapi tak terlalu besar seperti kebanyakan namja walau memang Sehun memiliki abs. Kulitnya benar sangat putih seperti susu dan—hey, mengapa ia begitu menikmati memandangi serta membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya kulit itu? Oh, bahkan sekarang di pipi Luhan terlihat samar rona kemerahan dan sebuah senyum malu-malu.

Luhan kembali pada alam sadarnya saat Sehun berbicara padanya dengan bahasa yang sangat amat santai, seolah Sehun tahu bahwa mereka harus saling terbiasa dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini meski mereka sudah dipersiapkan sejak lama. "Apa kau hanya akan duduk terus di situ, hyung? Segeralah mandi dan istirahat," kata Sehun. "Ah, benar," jawab Luhan kemudian sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sebelum Luhan masuk, Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Apa kau mau coklat hangat? Atau kopi? Atau sesuatu yang lain?" tawar Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, "Aku rasa coklat hangat saja," jawabnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

Luhan keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai _bathrobe_-nya dan mendapati Sehun tengkurap di atas kasur _king-size_ mereka. Napasnya tenang dan teratur pertanda namja itu telah jatuh tertidur. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju koper besar miliknya dan bingung ketika barang-barang miliknya sudah tidak ada di dalam sana. Ia pun melangkah menuju almari dan membukanya. Semua barangnya telah ada di sana. Tertata rapi bersebelahan dengan pakaian-pakaian Sehun.

Agak sedikit heran dan bingung atas kelakuan Sehun itu, namun ia tak terlalu memikirkannya karena terlalu lelah untuknya berpikir sekarang. Ia langsung mengambil piyama dan segera menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi dengan sebelumnya ia menghabiskan coklat panas yang telah disediakan Sehun di atas meja di samping kasur itu.

Apa? Kalian tanya mengapa tidak ada "_malam pertama"_? Hey! Mereka menikah bukan demi mereka sendiri dan mereka masih normal! Apakah bisa dua namja yang masih menyukai perempuan seperti mereka melakukan hubungan intim seperti itu? Yang benar saja! Bahkan kau tidak akan mau jika kau disuruh melakukan hubungan itu dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai, bukan? Nah!

* * *

Empat orang pemuda tengah menatap gerbang hitam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Berada pada alam pikirannya masing-masing ketika kemudian seorang dari mereka menyudahi itu semua. "Apa kita tidak terlalu awal datang ke sini? Ini baru dua minggu pernikahan mereka," kata seseorang berbadan mungil. _Eyeliner_ yang menghiasi matanya membuat matanya terlihat besar dan menambah keimutan wajahnya. Dua diantara tiga itu—satu dengan pipi tembemnya dan satu lagi dengan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan—mengangguk-angguk ikut memikiran.

"Dua minggu itu sudah cukup bagi mereka saling mengenal, berbulan madu. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan saat malam pertama," kata seorang yang tadi tidak ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua bergelombang. Ia memakai kaos berwarna biru yang ditutupi dengan jaketnya. Senyuman lebar selalu terukir di wajahnya. "Aduuh..!" keluhnya ketika sebuah jitakan mendarat di atas kepalanya. "Ya! Baekkie, mengapa kau menjitakku, sih?" protesnya kepada sosok mungil yang tadi menjitaknya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan pikiran _pervert_-mu itu?" Baekhyun, sang tersangka bertanya tegas. Menatap agak kesal juga malas pada korban jitakannya.

"Wae? Aku kan hanya penasaran karena pernikahan itu seharusnya perempuan dan laki-laki, bukan laki-laki dan laki-laki," jawabnya. Kembali jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Kali ini dua orang yang menjitaknya.

"Aish… kau ini!" seru Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran lebar dari pemuda itu. Sedang satu lagi yang menjitaknya, yang memiliki warna kulit tan dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Hey, apakah ini tujuanmu mengajak kami datang kemari?" tanyanya—namja yang berkulit tan itu—kemudian. Namja yang dijitaknya tadi hanya kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Haaah… pantas saja aku mendapat firasat buruk sejak tadi," kata pemuda berkullit tan itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Berhubung kita sudah sampai sini, ayo kita segera masuk. Aku tidak enak dengan para tetangga yang sepertinya mengamati kita sejak kita sampai di sini," kata yang berpipi tembem, tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gerbang di depannya. Tiga orang di samping kanan-kirinya sedikit melirikkan mata mereka untuk memandang sekeliling dan ya, ada beberapa pasang mata tengah memandangi mereka. Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk setuju. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka—yang paling tinggi—menekan bel rumah itu.

* * *

**Review untuk memutuskan bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini. Perlu dipublish keseluruhan atau dihapus? ^^ Gomawo /bow/**


	2. Chapter 1

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride**  
by Shii & Cchi

**Length: Chapter 1 of ?**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, Others**

**Rating: T (naik seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Life(?) dll**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC,Typo,Gaje. KTT. DLDR.**

* * *

Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sesaat setelah Sehun membukakan pintu kamar mereka dan menyuruhnya masuk yang diikuti dengan tertutupnya pintu setelah Sehun membawa masuk dua koper besar mereka. Ia menghela napasnya panjang dan berat, merasakan lelah atas aktivitas yang dijalaninya hari ini.

"Kau atau aku dulu yang mandi, hyung?" tanya Sehun menginterupsi ketenangan yang sedang Luhan cari. Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang membuka _tuxedo_-nya di kaki kasur _king-size_ mereka. "Kau dulu saja, aku masih ingin berbaring," jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandi setelah melepaskan properti-properti yang lain.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ya ampun, lelah sekali rasanya hari ini. Ia kembali mengingat kegiatan hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan energi karena yang ia lakukan hari ini hanya berjalan di altar, kemudian bercakap-cakap setelah acara inti selesai, dan pulang dengan Sehun. Ya, mereka berdua baru saja menikah. Benar, itu bukan pernikahan biasa karena Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama namja. Apa? Aneh? Memang benar itu aneh dan mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu terlihat tidak masuk akal atau konyol, mereka dan keluarga mereka maklum jika ada yang menganggap begitu.

Sebenarnya pun pernikahan ini bukan kemauan mereka, mereka hanya menjalankan apa yang orang tua mereka suruh. Bukan pula dengan paksaan, karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal semacam itu—meski pada awalnya memang timbul sedikit masalah.

Jadi begini ceritanya, nenek moyang Sehun dan kakek moyang Luhan dulunya bersahabat sangat baik. Mereka bahkan menganggap satu sama lain sebagai keluarga. Suatu hari ketika mereka akan menikah, mereka berjanji akan menikahkan putra-putri mereka, namun saat anak mereka lahir namja semua, mereka tidak bisa melaksanakan janji mereka. Maka mereka menunggu cucu mereka. Kejadian yang sama pun terulang hingga generasi ketiga dari mereka.

Akhirnya karena telah sampai pada batas umurnya, mereka memutuskan bahwa jika sampai turunan keenam mereka tidak bisa menikahkan putra-putri mereka disebabkan kesamaan gender, maka turunan selanjutnya tetap harus menikah walaupun gender mereka sama. Dan benar saja, generasi ketujuh adalah Luhan dan Sehun, mereka namja. Perjanjian dan wasiat tetaplah harus ditepati. Pada akhirnya, saat Sehun dan Luhan beranjak remaja, orang tua keduanya menceritakan amanat terakhir moyangnya. Sempat memang Luhan maupun Sehun menolak.

Hey, bayangkan saja! Kau namja dan normal—suka perempuan, mendengar akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal apalagi dengan gender yang sama, apa kau hanya akan diam begitu saja? Bahkan Luhan sempat kabur selama seminggu gara-gara itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya, demi menghormati nenek-kakek moyangnya, mereka bersedia. Dan ini digunakan orang tua mereka sebagai urusan bisnis sekalian. Sungguh orang tua yang mengambil kesempatan tapi bukan dalam kesempitan. (?) #abaikankalimatterakhir.

Dan seminggu sebelum hari ini, mereka dipertemukan. Awalnya, Luhan ragu. Ia sempat membayangkan, bagaimana jika Sehun itu galak dan kasar? Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak menyukai segala yang ada pada dirinya? Dan bagaimana jika Sehun ternyata tidak seperti apa yang orang tuanya katakan? Dan ia terkejut kagum ketika melihat sosok Sehun duduk di sana.

Meski pada awalnya kesan pertama yang didapat adalah bahwa walaupun tampan, Sehun terlihat angkuh dan dingin, namun tidak setelah mereka saling berkenalan dan dalam beberapa jam pertemuan itu, ia mendapat kesan baru. Sehun lebih muda darinya, sifatnya dewasa sekaligus manja pada saat yang bersamaan, membuatnya tertarik dan merasa ingin melindunginya. Sehun juga ramah dan memiliki sisi humor yang tinggi. Dan Luhan kini tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

Sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya jika saja Sehun tidak keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan suara berisik knop pintu yang diputar. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya, mendudukkannya sambil mengamati Sehun yang kini berjalan ke koper mereka.

Sehun bertelanjang dada, sebuah handuk dililitkan di pinggangnya dan di kepalanya tersampir handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut. Luhan memandangi sosok namja itu. Tinggi sekali ternyata. Badannya memang terbentuk maskulin, tapi tak terlalu besar seperti kebanyakan namja walau memang Sehun memiliki abs. Kulitnya benar sangat putih seperti susu dan—hey, mengapa ia begitu menikmati memandangi serta membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya kulit itu? Oh, bahkan sekarang di pipi Luhan terlihat samar rona kemerahan dan sebuah senyum malu-malu.

Luhan kembali pada alam sadarnya saat Sehun berbicara padanya dengan bahasa yang sangat amat santai, seolah Sehun tahu bahwa mereka harus saling terbiasa dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini meski mereka sudah dipersiapkan sejak lama. "Apa kau hanya akan duduk terus di situ, hyung? Segeralah mandi dan istirahat," kata Sehun. "Ah, benar," jawab Luhan kemudian sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sebelum Luhan masuk, Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Apa kau mau coklat hangat? Atau kopi? Atau sesuatu yang lain?" tawar Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, "Aku rasa coklat hangat saja," jawabnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**=== S Y E ===**

Luhan keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai _bathrobe_-nya dan mendapati Sehun tengkurap di atas kasur _king-size_ mereka. Napasnya tenang dan teratur pertanda namja itu telah jatuh tertidur. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju koper besar miliknya dan bingung ketika barang-barang miliknya sudah tidak ada di dalam sana. Ia pun melangkah menuju almari dan membukanya. Semua barangnya telah ada di sana. Tertata rapi bersebelahan dengan pakaian-pakaian Sehun.

Agak sedikit heran dan bingung atas kelakuan Sehun itu, namun ia tak terlalu memikirkannya karena terlalu lelah untuknya berpikir sekarang. Ia langsung mengambil piyama dan segera menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi dengan sebelumnya ia menghabiskan coklat panas yang telah disediakan Sehun di atas meja di samping kasur itu.

Apa? Kalian tanya mengapa tidak ada "_malam pertama"_? Hey! Mereka menikah bukan demi mereka sendiri dan mereka masih normal! Apakah bisa dua namja yang masih menyukai perempuan seperti mereka melakukan hubungan intim seperti itu? Yang benar saja! Bahkan kau tidak akan mau jika kau disuruh melakukan hubungan itu dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai, bukan? Nah!

**=== S Y E ===**

Pagi menjelang dan sepasang kelopak mata yang tadinya terpejam perlahan-lahan terbuka. Menampakkan dua manik mata indah. Badan namja itu yang diketahui bernama Luhan menggeliat. Ah.. rasanya ringan sekali badannya pagi ini. Ia yakin bahwa tidurnya semalam sangatlah nyenyak. _Well_, memang semalam ia tidur dengan pulasnya sebab ia tidak bermimpi sama sekali.

Ditelentangkan tubuhnya yang tadinya berada dalam posisi miring itu. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya begitu saja, ia mengamati langit-langit kamarnya. Eh? Luhan baru menyadari bahwa kamar ini ternyata lebih luas daripada seingatnya tadi malam. Apakah disebabkan lelah yang melanda sehingga tadi malam ia tak terlalu memperhatikan besarnya kamar itu? Entahlah, yang jelas kali ini ia kembali membuang napasnya.

Ditolehkan wajahnya ke samping kirinya. Seharusnya di situ ada seorang lagi yang telah menjadi suaminya kemarin. Ah.. benar, dia telah **menikah**. Dengan seorang **laki-laki** yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Ia menghela napas beratnya. Sedikit menerawang kehidupan yang akan dilalui di masa depan, ia sesekali tersenyum membayangkannya. Pikirnya, mungkin lucu menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan lelaki dan tidak kau kenal sebelumnya.

Tapi, detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah serius. Apa akan baik-baik saja? Mengingat bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis di negaranya itu belum diperbolehkan secara hukum dan masyarakat pun seolah menganggap hal itu aneh—tak terkecuali dirinya, dulu. Luhan kembali menghirup napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan pelan. Kali ini, biarkanlah itu menjadi sebuah rahasia untuk mereka. Ia hanya akan menunggu dan melihat apa saja yang harus mereka jalani kedepannya. Ia hanya akan pasrah mengikuti ke mana dan bagaimana hidup mempermainkannya.

Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Selesainya ia mandi dan bersiap menyambut datangnya hari, ia kemudian turun menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Namun, pandangannya tertuju pada segelas susu dan roti yang ada di meja makan di ruang itu. Sehun. Dibawa sebentar kepala dan tubuhnya untuk mencari sosok pemuda yang berstatus menjadi suaminya itu namun ia tak dapat menemukan keberadaan sosok itu di manapun. Luhan kembali ke meja makan lalu memakan sarapannya.

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan kembali bangun dengan tidak mendapati Sehun di sampingnya. Kebingungan yang seminggu ini mengusik otaknya nampaknya benar-benar harus mendapatkan jawaban. Maka dengan terburu-buru ia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap dan langsung melesat ke ruang makan. Benar saja, di sana telah ada segelas susu dan roti untuknya. Namun bedanya kali ini, Sehun ada di sana.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari rotinya untuk tersenyum sekilas kepada Luhan. "Oh, kau sudah bangun, Hyung? Duduk dan makanlah," katanya kemudian. Luhan pun mendekati meja makan dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Meminum susu yang terhidang, ia mencuri pandang untuk melirik Sehun sesekali. Pemuda itu masih serius pada roti di depannya.

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka sarapan bersama. Sehun selalu bangun lebih pagi dan selalu sudah tidak ada jika Luhan mencarinya di pagi hari, menimbulkan satu pertanyaan di otaknya. Ia akan dapat menemukan Sehun jika jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 atau pukul 9, menimbulkan satu pertanyaan lagi di otaknya. Jika mereka berdua sudah berada di rumah, tak ada percakapan berarti. Keduanya lebih banyak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Biasanya Luhan akan menghabiskan harinya itu dengan menonton televisi atau berkutat dengan komputer; bermain games online maupun offline, mengerjakan entah apa yang kadang membuatnya harus mengacak frustasi rambutnya, atau sekadar melihat-lihat foto-fotonya yang dahulu. Setelah puas duduk di depan televisi atau komputernya, Luhan akan pergi ke kamarnya. Di sana ia akan berbaring dan kemudian tertidur hingga menjelang sore; jika bukan karena Sehun yang pasti membangunkannya untuk makan siang atau mandi, ia pasti akan tertidur hingga sore. Malamnya, ia juga hanya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengamati layar televisi. Hanya seperti itu kegiatannya selama seminggu itu.

Sedangkan Sehun, Luhan tidak akan menemukan keberadaan Sehun sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 atau 9 pagi. Sehun telah menghilang saat Luhan membuka matanya di pagi hari dan Luhan hanya akan menemukan sarapan untuknya. Sehun akan muncul kembali di depan Luhan untuk mengecek apakah anak itu sudah memakan sarapannya atau belum. Setelah itu, ia akan sibuk berada di depan laptopnya—mengamati entah apa di sana, atau ia hanya akan membaca koran harian selama beberapa jam ke depan hingga matanya jengah. Jika waktu makan siang tiba, ia akan memasak untuknya dan Luhan meski hanya ramen atau masakan sederhana karena ia tak pandai memasak, lalu membangunkan Luhan yang pasti dan selalu tertidur di kamar mereka, kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan tumpukan map, sisanya digunakan untuk menonton acara televisi bersama atau tanpa Luhan. Sungguh pasangan yang hanya berinteraksi jika itu sangat dibutuhkan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih memakan sarapannya dengan ragu-ragu. Diteguknya susu yang ada di depannya itu sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ekhem.. Se-Sehunna.." panggilnya pelan diliputi keraguan yang luar biasa. Meski mereka sudah seminggu menikah, tidur di ranjang yang sama, dan kadang berinteraksi jika itu memang dianggap perlu, tapi selama ini yang memulai adalah Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan mengajak pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu berbicara di pagi hari, pada **sarapan-bersama pertama** mereka.

"Ne, Hyung?" tanya Sehun, memandang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa aku boleh membeli sebuah piano?" tanya Luhan. Meski ragu-ragu ia mengutarakan pertanyaannya itu, tapi bukankah lebih baik mencoba? Meski nantinya Sehun akan marah atau bersikap entah apa, setidaknya ia telah mencoba. Luhan memandangi ekspresi Sehun yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"Piano? Wae?" tanya Sehun. Kini matanya telah kembali pada roti di depannya yang tinggal separo itu. Luhan menggaruk pelipisnya dengan satu jarinya, masih dengan mengamati ekspresi Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku mulai bosan dengan _game-game_ di komputer dan acara televisi juga hanya itu-itu saja," jawab Luhan. "Setidaknya jika ada piano aku tidak akan terlalu bosan dan tidak akan tidur sampai sore seperti biasanya dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot membangunkanku," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sehun terangkat sekilas. Ia menghabiskan potongan terakhir rotinya kemudian meminum susu hingga tersisa setengahnya. "Kau yakin kau tidak akan bosan lagi? Mengapa tidak kau coba untuk pergi bermain ke tetangga, Hyung? Kulihat sejauh-jauhnya kau keluar paling hanya sampai depan gerbang rumah," Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya sambil tersenyum simpul seolah menantang Luhan untuk membalas argumennya.

Perkataan tersebut telak mematikan Luhan. Pemuda manis itu menyibukkan diri dengan rotinya untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Luhan, menyebabkan Luhan kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal tapi malu karena apa yang Sehun katakan itu memang benar adanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan, ya sudah. Aku akan mencari cara lain," kata Luhan pada akhirnya karena Sehun masih tetap terkekeh-kekeh kecil. Ia menyuapkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat karena sebal.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan, Hyung? Kau benar-benar tidak mau berbaur dengan tetangga, Hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memajukan badannya. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di sana, ia memandang tajam dan serius pada Luhan. Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu jelas saja menundukkan wajahnya, tak mau memandang balik pemuda yang berstatus menjadi suaminya.

Luhan tak menjawab untuk beberapa detik hingga kemudian ia menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Bukannya aku tak mau berbaur, hanya saja aku kurang yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana sifatku dengan orang asing? Tidak semudah dirimu yang bisa se-_simple_ itu. Berkenalan sekali lalu mengobrol sedikit dan langsung bisa begitu akrab, aku tak bisa menjadi seperti dirimu itu," jawab Luhan.

Sungguh, jika Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, maka ia akan melihat ada rona _pink_ samar tercipta di wajah Luhan. Benar Luhan malu setengah mati mengatakan hal seperti itu. Selama ini ia menceritakan kesulitan-kesulitannya di depan orang banyak hanya dengan ibunya, bahkan ayahnya pun tak pernah tahu jika ia sedang bermasalah karena sifatnya yang satu ini.

Sehun menghela napas setelah diam beberapa saat. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap bingung pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membeli piano," ulang Sehun dan ia melihat Luhan tersenyum puas akan jawabannya. "Tapi, bukankah di rumahmu ada piano, Hyung? Mengapa tidak kita pindahkan pianomu itu saja, Hyung?" tawar Sehun.

"Eh? Ah, benar. Aku lupa jika aku memiliki piano. Kau benar, aku akan memindahkan piano itu ke sini," jawab Luhan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan memakan sisa rotinya dan meminum susu. Sebelum Sehun keluar dari dapur+ruang makan itu, Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sehun-a, kau tidak pergi?" tanya Luhan. Ia sedikit bingung juga. Biasanya pada jam-jam ini Sehun tidak berada di rumah, bukan? Dan akan kembali pukul 8 atau 9. Ini sudah pukul 8.30.

"Pergi ke mana? Aku sedang cuti menikah, Hyung," jawabnya sambil berlalu menuju ruang tengah rumah itu yang digunakan untuk mereka bersantai dan menonton televisi.

"Biasanya kau tidak ada di rumah jika pagi seperti ini dan kembali jika sudah pukul 8 atau 9."

"Oh, itu. Aku hanya bermain di rumah sebelah."

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan para tetangga?"

"Tidak semuanya," jawab Sehun. Ia mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya. "Aku hanya mengenal beberapa dan hanya mengetahui yang lainnya dari tetangga seberang," katanya kemudian. Luhan yang hendak berdiri membersihkan gelasnya tidak jadi melakukan itu dan lebih memilih untuk duduk diam, siap mendengarkan cerita Sehun.

"Rumah sebelah kanan kita adalah sebuah keluarga yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di kompleks ini. Mereka memiliki seorang anak gadis, kalau tidak salah namanya Choi Sooyoung, dia seumuran denganmu. Cantik, pandai, tinggi, dan ia juga sangat sopan serta ramah kepada siapapun," mulai Sehun. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, "Setiap pagi."

"Lalu rumah sebelah kiri kita ditinggali oleh dua yeoja, Jung Sister," lanjutnya. Sontak Luhan melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut. "J-Jung Sister?! Model papan atas itu?" tanya Luhan dan dijawab anggukan dari Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'Woaa!' tanpa suara dari bibirnya.

"Kemudian di samping rumah Jung Sister itu seorang nenek dan cucu laki-laki semata wayangnya, Chen. Bisa kau katakan orangnya cukup tertutup dan penyendiri, tapi kurasa setelah kau cukup kenal dengannya kesan tertutup dan penyendiri itu akan hilang tak berbekas. Lalu yang di seberang, rumah yang tepat berhadapan dengan rumah kita, pasangan dari China. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka menikah atau tidak karena menurutkan mereka masih sangat muda untuk menikah—"

"Bukannya usia kita juga masih tergolong muda untuk menikah?" tanya Luhan memotong cerita Sehun. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita Sehun itu. Sehun tersenyum simpul karena pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

"Di samping kanan rumah milik pasangan China itu, juga ada pasangan seperti kita," Sehun menahan ceritanya sejenak. "Eh?" tanya Luhan bingung. Dahinya mengerut lucu. "Mereka pasangan gay. Kris dan Tao, seingatku itu nama mereka. Mereka juga dari China," lanjut Sehun. Lagi-lagi Luhan melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Ada juga selain kita?" tanyanya penuh antusias.

"Kris seumuran denganmu dan Tao lebih tua setahun dariku, Hyung, jika kau ingin tahu. Mungkin kalian bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Kulihat Tao dan kau memiliki persamaan, pemalu," lanjut Sehun. Kalimat terakhirnya barusan sukses membuat Luhan memberikan tatapan sebalnya kepada Sehun. Ia tak terlalu suka dikatakan pemalu.

"Kau sudah banyak mengenal orang kompleks ternyata…" kata Luhan. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya kenapa tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan mudah seperti Sehun itu.

"Maka dari itu, sesekali pergilah bermain ke rumah tetangga, Hyung? Tentu kau tidak akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu hanya dengan bermain komputer, kan? Mereka pasti akan menyukaimu, Hyung. Percaya padaku," kata Sehun memotivasi. Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

**HOY! KAMI KEMBALI! MAAF UNTUK LAMANYA WAKTU YANG DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MENG-UPDATE CERITA INI /bow/**

**DAN MAAF BELUM BISA MEMBALAS REVIEW KALIAN, JEONGMAL MIANHAE... /bow-lagi/**

**ADAKAH YANG BERSEDIA MEREVIEW KEMBALI? UNTUK CHAPTER DEPAN SEPERTINYA AKAN PENDEK KARENA HARUS MENYITA BANYAK RUANG UNTUK MEMBALAS REVIEW KALIAN. MIANHAE, NE...**

**THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride**  
by Shii & Cchi

**Length: Chapter 2 of ?**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, Others**

**Rating: T (naik seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Life(?) dll**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC,Typo,Gaje. KTT. DLDR.**

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan bangun lebih awal. Sehun mengajaknya untuk ikut bermain ke rumah tetangga yang bernama Kris dan Tao ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Memang dari dulu jika dia akan berkenalan dengan orang baru, ia akan meragukan dirinya sendiri, tapi kali ini situasinya beda. Benar, beda karena ia sudah menikah. Dan tentunya Luhan tak ingin mempermalukan Sehun atau dirinya sendiri karena kelakuannya, bukan? Itu yang menjadi beban di hatinya saat ini.

Ya ampun, demi semua pentas solo pianonya yang pernah ia ikuti selama masa-masa sekolah dulu, baru kali ini ia kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat seperti ini—yang pertama saat ia melakukan pentas solonya pertama kali di usia 7 tahun. Bahkan rasanya saat ia berjalan di altar beberapa hari silam pun ia tak merasa seragu ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan masih duduk gelisah di sofa ruang tamu, menanti Sehun yang entah sedang melakukan apa di kamar mereka dan saat sosok pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu menuruni tangga, Luhan tambah bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang serasa mau copot itu.

Perjalanan singkat mereka—tentu saja sangat singkat karena mereka hanya bermain di rumah tetangga seberang, bukan?—kebanyakan dihabiskan Luhan untuk menghela napasnya dengan berat, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun pun hanya diam.

**=== S Y E ===**

Tao hanya sedang duduk malas sambil menonton televisi ketika ia melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah halaman rumahnya. Tentu saja ia akan dapat melihat karena sebagian besar rumah bagian depannya menggunakan kaca yang bisa menembus keadaan luar tapi tidak bisa melihat keadaan dalam rumah. _(A/N: paham maksudnya? Nggak? Lewati saja_)

Ia buru-buru berdiri dan langsung membukakan pintu sebelum pemuda berkulit putih susu itu menekan bel rumahnya.

"Sehunna!" sapanya riang sambil tersenyum senang bak anak kecil dihampiri kawannya untuk bermain. Sehun pun ikut tersenyum. Setelah Tao mempersilakan kedua orang itu masuk dan duduk, ia segera pergi ke dapur dan mengambil jus serta camilan.

"Aku hanya punya roti ini, kuharap kau tidak kecewa," kata Tao sambil meletakkan setoples kue kering di atas meja. "Kenapa kau kemarin tidak kesini?" tanyanya kemudian. Didudukkan tubuhnya. "Oh! Apa ini Luhan?" tanya Tao ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang menatap canggung dan malu padanya.

Sehun menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Maaf, kemarin ada sedikit urusan jadi tidak bisa ke sini. Benar ini Luhan. Aku mengajaknya supaya ia dapat berkenalan denganmu," jawab Sehun. Luhan mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gege kau sangat cantik..." ujar Tao. Terpana pada Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis itu. Sontak saja Luhan salah tingkah, ia tersenyum canggung sambil membuang wajahnya menghadap lantai. Memang bukan kali pertama ini ia dibilang cantik, sejak ia masih kecil banyak sekali yang menyebutnya cantik bahkan ibunya pernah menyuruhnya mengenakan pakaian wanita lalu memotretnya saat ia baru berumur lima tahun. Aigoo... Luthuna oori Lulu :3 #nahlohmulaifangirling #silakanabaikankalimatterakhi r.

Sehun hanya tersenyum renyah mendengarnya. Ya, ia mengakui saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan, kesan pertama yang didapat adalah bahwa ada laki-laki yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan wanita, dan itu adalah calon istrinya—sekarang telah menjadi istrinya.

Kemudian Sehun dan Tao berbincang-bincang akrab, meninggalkan Luhan yang mengeluarkan suaranya hanya ketika ia ditanya, tak terlalu banyak bicara, hanya mengamati dua orang itu. Dalam hati benar-benar ia sangat kagum dengan sosok Sehun yang beberapa kali sempat menggombal untuk Tao. Ada ya orang yang baru kenal bebeberapa hari lalu tapi sudah sangat akrab seperti itu? Batinnya heran. Yah, mungkin dia saja yang kelewat pemalu sehingga tak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Seharian itu, Sehun terus mengajak Luhan lebih banyak bicara. Tao juga ikut membantu Sehun supaya Luhan dapat lebih rileks bicara dengannya. Mereka saling bercanda, kadang sesekali hanya diam karena tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi, kemudian Tao akan dengan sengaja melemparkan bantal sofa ke Sehun atau Tao akan bertanya-tanya pada Luhan tentang hubungan mereka. Saat jam makan siang datang, Tao mengajak Luhan ke dapur dan memasak untuk mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak pandai memasak," kata Luhan saat dirinya digandeng Tao menuju dapurnya. Tao memandang namja itu dengan sedikit kaget.

"Jinjja? Lalu selama ini apa Sehun yang memasakkan untukmu?" tanya Tao. Mereka sudah berada di dapur dan kini sedang mengenakan celemek masak sedangkan Sehun ditinggal begitu saja untuk menonton televisi. Luhan mengangguk polos atas pertanyaan Tao barusan.

"Apa masalah jika aku tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Luhan yang langsung diangguki mantap oleh Tao.

"Tentu saja, Gege. Dalam hal ini seperti layaknya pasangan hetero, kita juga harus melayani seperti seorang perempuan terhadap laki-laki. Apalagi kau telah meikah, kau juga harus melayaninya seperti seorang istri," jawab Tao. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sayuran dari dalam kulkas.

"Eh? Bahkan dalam hubungan sesama namja juga haurs seperti itu?" tanya Luhan. Tao kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia hendak memulai memotong sayurannya ketika kemudian dahinya mengerut dan ia berhenti sejenak. "Gege, apa kau belum pernah pacaran dengan namja sebelumnya?" tanya Tao langsung dan Luhan menggeleng. Tao membulatkan matanya. Apa? Jadi ini pengalaman pertama Luhan? Kenapa ia langsung menikah? Pikir Tao dalam hati.

"JINJJA? Kau belum pernah pacaran dengan siapapun tapi kau langsung menikah?" Tao kembali bertanya.

"Aku pernah berpacaran dengan Luna, teman sekelasku saat tahun keduaku tapi putus saat aku lulus," jawab Luhan—tetap polos. Kembali Tao melebarkan matanya.

"Apa kau dulunya straight?" tanya Tao langsung.

"Aku memang straight, sampai sekarang pun masih," jawab Luhan dan Tao mendadak melepaskan pisau yang dipegangnya. Ia tak percaya. Sungguh? Bahkan mereka sudah menikah seminggu lebih tapi Luhan masih straight? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua straight? Lalu untuk apa menikah? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dada Tao, tapi sedetik kemudian ia melepaskannya. Sudahlah, itu urusan mereka. Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, meskipun kau straight, tapi aku tetap akan mengajarimu hal-hal yang harus seorang istri lakukan," kata Tao dan dengan itu ia mulai mengajari Luhan untuk memasak.

* * *

Selama tiga hari itu Sehun terus membangunkan Luhan di pagi hari lalu mengajaknya untuk ikut bermain ke rumah Tao. Meski di sana mereka hanya sebentar mengobrol, tapi setidaknya karena itu Luhan menemukan suatu kesenangan tersendiri saat bertemu orang-orang baru. Dan bersama Sehun, entahlah.. ia merasa senang namja itu mendukungnya.

Hari ini seharusnya mereka akan kembali bermain ke rumah seberang milik pasangan China yang Luhan ketahui namanya Vitoria dan Hangeng. Tapi, acara tersebut tidak jadi karena sejak pagi buta hujan mengguyur kota itu. Jujur, Luhan sedikit kecewa karena hal tersebut, tapi ya sudahlah, masih banyak waktu.

Luhan hendak mengambil laptop di kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga saat ia mendengar bel rumah dibunyikan. Ia segera menuju pintu dan mendapatkan Tao berdiri di sana dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit basah karena hujan.

"Tao," panggilnya. Ia segera menyuruh Tao masuk tapi Tao menolak.

"Aku hanya ingin menghantarkan kue ini untukmu. Kris yang membelinya sebagai oleh-oleh. Sudah ya, Ge, aku harus kembali, kasihan Kris sendirian. Dah, Gege," kata Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum bak anak kecil. Luhan menerima kue itu.

Saat ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh kue itu, ia melihat Sehun tengah tiduran di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang bersantai itu lalu meletakkan kue tersebut di atas meja. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Sebentar akan aku ambilkan piring dan sendok," kata Luhan lalu langsung berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua piring kecil dan dua sendok di tangannya serta tak lupa pisau untuk memotong kue itu.

Ia memotong kue itu untuknya dan Sehun. Sedikit banyak, Luhan mulai melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap perlu sebagai seorang istri. Selama ia bermain di rumah Tao, Tao banyak mengajarinya. Mulai dari membuat masakan yang sederhana, menceritakan bagaimana pasangan sesama jenis melalui hari mereka, serta hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan jika mereka sedang bersama—untuk hal ini Luhan sering tidak melakukannya. Hey! Dia kan masih normal sampai sekarang, tentu saja hal seperti bergelayut manja pada lengan sang suami tidak akan dilakukannya. Oh! Dan Tao juga mengajarinya untuk beraegyo jika ia menginginkan sesuatu seperti misalnya ingin membeli tas merk Gucci.

"Tao tidak mampir?" tanya Sehun sambil menyuapkan kue ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Ia menggeleng. "Katanya kasihan Kris sendirian," jawabnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Selama Sehun menghilang di pagi hari beberapa hari lalu itu—saat Luhan belum mengetahui kemana perginya—ternyata Sehun bermain ke rumah Tao. Disebabkan oleh urusan bisnisnya, Kris harus meninggalkan pandanya tercinta itu selama seminggu, tentu saja menyebabkan kesepian dan kebosanan pada diri Tao. Tapi, karena Sehun selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bermain ke rumahnya, ia tidak terlalu merasa sepi. Dan hari ini Kris pulang. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Kris sebenarnya. Ia hanya tahu dari foto yang Tao tunjukkan padanya dan dari cerita-cerita namja panda itu.

"Apakah Kris sering meninggalkan Tao seperti itu?" tanya Luhan. Mereka memakan kue itu dengan lahap sambil menonton televisi.

"Tidak sering. Tapi, jika ia harus pergi, maka itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kata Tao dulu bahkan ia hampir ditinggalkan selama satu bulan," jawab Sehun, mengambil potongan kue kedua.

"Mungkin besok saat aku mulai masuk kerja, aku juga akan seperti itu, Hyung," lanjut Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Yah, memang pekerjaan bisnis perusahaan itu kadang mengharuskan seseorang pergi keluar kota atau bahkan keluar negeri. Ia maklum karena ayahnya juga sering meninggalkan mereka—Luhan dan keluarganya—seperti itu. Hanya saja Luhan bingung terhadap satu hal. Apakah itu penting? Bukankah dengan semakin berkembangnya teknologi semua bisa dilakukan di tempat? Luhan bertanya dalam pikirnya. Memang mungkin pertemuan secara langsung akan lebih menjelaskan keadaan, tapi apa harus selama itu? Oh, sudahlah. Ia juga tak tertarik dengan urusan-urusan seperti itu.

Mereka menonton televisi sambil menghabiskan kue itu. Sebab hari itu hujan, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kembali pada kebiasaan lama.

* * *

Empat orang pemuda tengah menatap gerbang hitam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Berada pada alam pikirannya masing-masing ketika kemudian seorang dari mereka menyudahi itu semua. "Apa kita tidak terlalu awal datang ke sini? Ini baru dua minggu pernikahan mereka," kata seseorang berbadan mungil. _Eyeliner_ yang menghiasi matanya membuat matanya terlihat besar dan menambah keimutan wajahnya. Dua diantara tiga itu—satu dengan pipi tembemnya dan satu lagi dengan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan—mengangguk-angguk ikut memikiran.

"Dua minggu itu sudah cukup bagi mereka saling mengenal, berbulan madu. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan saat malam pertama," kata seorang yang tadi tidak ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua bergelombang. Ia memakai kaos yang ditutupi dengan jaketnya. Senyuman lebar selalu terukir di wajahnya. "Aduuh..!" keluhnya ketika sebuah jitakan mendarat di atas kepalanya. "Ya! Baekkie, mengapa kau menjitakku, sih?" protesnya kepada sosok mungil yang tadi menjitaknya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan pikiran _pervert_-mu itu?" Baekhyun, sang tersangka bertanya tegas. Menatap agak kesal juga malas pada korban jitakannya.

"Wae? Aku kan hanya penasaran karena pernikahan itu seharusnya perempuan dan laki-laki, bukan laki-laki dan laki-laki," jawabnya. Kembali jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Kali ini dua orang yang menjitaknya.

"Aish… kau ini!" seru Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran lebar dari pemuda itu. Sedang satu lagi yang menjitaknya, yang memiliki warna kulit agak gelap dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pemuda itu. "Hey, apakah ini tujuanmu mengajak kami datang kemari?" tanyanya kemudian. Namja itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Haaah… pantas saja aku mendapat firasat buruk sejak tadi," kata pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Berhubung kita sudah sampai sini, ayo kita segera masuk. Aku tidak enak dengan para tetangga itu yang sepertinya mengamati kita sejak kita sampai di sini," kata yang berpipi tembem itu, tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada gerbang di depannya. Tiga orang di samping kanan-kirinya sedikit melirikkan mata mereka untuk memandang sekeliling dan ya, ada beberapa pasang mata tengah memandangi mereka. Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk setuju. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka, yang paling tinggi menekan bel rumah itu.

**=== S Y E ===**

Tao menatap sebal ke arah rumah Luhan. Di sana ia melihat ada empat namja yang sepertinya akan bertamu di rumah itu. Hal tersebut berarti Luhan tidak akan datang ke rumahnya, padahal hari ini ia ingin mengajarkan resep baru pada Luhan. Sambil menggerutu kecil, bibirnya dimonyong-monyongkan. Menyebabkan gelak tawa renyah keluar dari Kris yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah itu.

"Sudahlah, _Baby_. Kau kan bisa setiap hari mengunjunginya, biarkan kali ini Luhan mendapat hiburan baru," kata Kris. Mengetahui penyebab kekasihnya itu merajuk seperti itu, ia hanya bisa tertawa. Tao kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang mirip tiang itu. Masih dengan menggerutu, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil mencari posisi duduk yang enak. Kaki kanannya ia naikkan ke sofa sedang yang kiri dibiarkan menggantung.

Menatap sebal kepada Kris, ia berkata dengan sinis, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya punya teman baru sih, Ge. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan bisnismu itu. Huh!" Kris yang dihujat seperti itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Hey, kenapa jadi aku yang kena?" tanyanya.

Tao menatapnya sebal. "Sudahlah. Lupakan. Kau juga tidak akan paham," katanya sambil berdiri. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka, Kris mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hey, hey. Kau kenapa, hm? Apa kau kesepian?" tanya Kris. Mereka masuk ke kamar mereka. Tao membalikkan tubuhnya, masih menatap sinis pada pemuda itu. "Menurutmu, Ge?" tanyanya tajam. Kembali berjalan menuju kasur mereka lalu menelungkupkan dirinya di sana. Kris, dari sisi yang lain naik ke atas kasur. Duduk di samping tubuh Tao.

"Jadi, kau marah padaku?" tanya Kris. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap-usap rambut namja itu. Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini adalah tuntutan," kata Kris, tapi Tao tetap bungkam dengan kerucut di bibirnya. "Mulai sekarang aku janji tidak akan lama-lama meninggalkanmu," lanjutnya. Direndahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pelipis namja itu.

"Tidak usah berjanji padaku, Ge. Aku mengerti itu tugasmu. Aku bisa memakluminya," kata Tao kemudian. Ia masih membelakangi Kris. Kris tertawa renyah. Jika kekasihnya sudah seperti ini, apa boleh buat, ia harus mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Baiklah.. aku tahu. Lalu, bagaimana caranya supaya kau mau memaafkanku, hm?" tanyanya, kembali mengelusi kepala belakang Tao.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Gege."

"Lalu?"

"..."

"Benar kau tidak marah?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita melakukan_nya_? Selagi aku di rumah," kata Kris yang membuat Tao mengangkat tubuhnya. Menatap cemas pada Kris, Tao bertanya takut-takut, "Apa maksudmu, Ge?"

Kris menaikkan kakinya yang tadinya menjuntai di tepian kasur itu. Mulai mendekati Tao yang malah memundurkan diri.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau melihat seberapa tersiksanya aku di sana tanpa kehadiranmu?" Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dengan lembut.

"Demi Tuhan, Gege, ini masih pagi!" seru Tao. Ia membiarkan tanggannya diremas halus oleh Kris, tapi badannya mundur untuk menciptakan jarak. Namun dengan sigap Kris menarik lengannya, membuat badannya mau tak mau maju dan langsung mendarat dalam dekapan Kris.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar menahannya selama seminggu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini," kata Kris seraya menyambar bibir tipis milik Tao yang memprotes tindakannya.

Oke, kita tinggalkan mereka.

**=== S Y E ===**

Luhan membukakan pintu dan langsung berseru ketika dilihatnya orang yang bertamu itu adalah kawan-kawannya. Ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan Xiumin—meski yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol—dilanjut dengan Chanyeol dan hanya bersalaman dengan Kai—tentu saja, Kai dan Luhan tidak saling mengenal karena Kai adalah teman Chanyeol.

Luhan segera mempersilakan tamu-tamunya masuk dan duduk kemudian dirinya hilang di balik tembok pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang makan+dapur. Ia kembali dengan empat buah gelas berisi jus dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Setelahnya, ia duduk di sebelah Xiumin sedang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berbagi kursi panjang itu berada di samping kanannya dan Kai berada di depannya.

"Kenapa tak memberiku kabar jika kalian akan kemari? Setidaknya aku bisa bersiap-siap menyiapkan makanan," kata Luhan mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kami hanya korban yang diseret Chanyeol untuk mengunjungimu, Lu," jawab Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti maksudnya. Sedang Chanyeol di sana malah sibuk dengan cemilan yang disajikan. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui bahwa seseorang tengah memandangnya dengan sebal. Ketika tangannya hendak mengambil gelas jusnya, Baekhyun langsung memukulnya.

"Ya! Setidaknya sapa tuan rumahnya dulu, bisa tidak, sih?" serunya sebal. Chanyeol meringis memegangi tangannya itu.

"Katanya dia ingin melihat bagaimana kau hidup, Luhan Hyung," lanjut Baekhyun. Selagi Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol dengan gesit mengambil kue kering di salah satu toples dan mendapat jitakan lumayan keras saat Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

"Appo, Baekki~" katanya sambil memandang pelaku dengan pandangan memelas. Yang dipandang hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas.

Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol pun terlarut dalam obrolan seru. Meninggalkan Kai yang memandangi mereka dan hanya mengeluarkan suaranya jika ditanya oleh Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, dirinya bahkan belum berkenalan secara resmi kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"Ah! Ini kami membawa teman baru, dia teman kuliahku, namanya Kai. Dia tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian karena saat itu harus pergi ke Jepang mengurusi bisnisnya," sela Chanyeol—menyadari bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan temannya itu pada Luhan. Luhan memandang Kai di sana dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum yang dibalas oleh sang pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan-ssi," kata Kai dan mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun. Kai menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Dia lebih tua darimu. Panggil dia dengan sebutan hyung, pabo!" seru Baekhyun yang mendapat kikikan dari semua yang ada di situ.

Kai meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Baekhyun kemudian menghadap Luhan yang tertawa kepadanya, "Mian, Hyung, aku tidak tahu," katanya dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

Mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Dari Chanyeol yang menanyakan malam pertama Luhan dan Sehun yang kemudian mendapatkan jitakan dari Baekhyun atau Kai, Xiumin yang menceritakan bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mengetahui Luhan akan menikah dengan lelaki, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sesekali melawak, dan sedikit tentang Kai yang menceritakan bisnis—keluarga—nya.

"Hyung, ke mana suamimu? Apa dia sedang bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tak melihat Sehun di manapun. Semua yang ada di sana pun mengangguk-angguk sambil mencari-cari sosok itu.

"Oh, dia sedang berada di kamar. Tertidur mungkin," jawab Luhan. Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Kai hanya mengangguk paham.

"Kau tidak ikut tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang—lagi—mendapat jitakan keras dari Baekhyun dan ia meringis kesakitan. "Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih ke-_pervert_-anmu itu diam sejenak?" tanya Baekhyun penuh emosi. Chanyeol tak menangggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan, bibirnya maju ke depan sedikit. 'Memangnya aku salah bertanya begitu?' pikirnya.

"Eh, apa kalian perlu makanan yang lain? Aku mungkin bisa membelikan atau membuatkannya," tawar Luhan.

"Kau bisa memasak, Lu? Sejak kapan?" kali ini Xiumin bertanya. Luhan dengan sedikit merona mengatakan bahwa ia belajar memasak dari tetangga seberang rumah, Tao.

"Kapan-kapan aku kenalkan kalian padanya," kata Luhan sebelum kemudian seseorang dari atas memanggil namanya.

"Luhan Hyung, bisakah kau membuatkanku susu?" seru suara seseorang dari arah tangga. Saat semua orang menoleh ke arah itu, mereka melihat sosok tinggi putih dengan rupanya yang menawan.

"Oh, tunggu," jawab Luhan. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju sosok Sehun di sana yang tengah berdiri terpaku.

"Kim... Jongin?" tanya Sehun—lebih pada memori otaknya sendiri kala melihat seorang namja berkulit tan itu di antara tamu-tamu Luhan. Kai, orang yang merasa namanya disebut, perlahan berdiri. Dengan dahinya yang berkerut ia menatap Sehun. "Oh Sehun?" tanyanya—lirih.

Entah siapa yang menghampiri siapa, yang jelas kini keduanya berdiri di tengah-tengah antara tangga dan ruang tamu itu, saling berpelukan dengan erat sambil tertawa, sesekali menepuk pundak lawannya.

"Kau... Benarkah kau Kim Jongin? Kkaman-Jjong itu?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Dan kau Tuan Muda Es Sehun?" tanya Kai balik. Kemudian keduanya kembali berpelukan sambil tertawa terbahak.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ingatlah bahwa kami juga ada di sini dengan kebingungan kami," kata Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang namja tersebut yang tengah mengadakan reuni dadakan. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Jadi, ini orangnya yang kau sebut mirip _vampire_ itu?" tanya Kai, memalingkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian. Chanyeol mendelik. "YA! Kubilang jangan katakan!" serunya. Semua yang ada di situ tertawa, meski sebagian besar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Setelahnya, Kai dan Sehun kembali bergabung bersama yang lain. Luhan yang hendak membuatkan susu untuk Sehun pun membatalkan niatnya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. Mereka berbincang seru. Tak jarang mereka tertawa terbahak karena aksi konyol Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Kai juga menceritakan bahwa mereka dulunya adalah sahabat baik saat kecil. Namun, ketika Sehun harus pindah dengan orang tuanya ke luar negeri, sejak saat itu mereka tidak saling _contact_. Dan ketika Kai mendengar bahwa seorang-yang-bernama-Sehun akan menikah, sebenarnya ia berharap itu Sehun teman masa kecilnya. Sayangnya saat pernikahan tersebut berlangsung ia tidak bisa hadir dan ketika Chanyeol menceritakan deskripsi seorang-Sehun-yang-menikah-itu, ia tidak yakin bahwa Sehun-teman-masa-kecilnya itulah yang dimaksud. Tentu saja ia kaget saat tahu bahwa memang Sehun-teman-masa-kecilnya itulah orangnya.

TBC.../digampar/ tapi boong kok... /wink

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC beneran sih... hahahaha /dibunuh/**

* * *

**A/N dari Author1 [Shii]:** Untuk chapter2 kedepan mungkin gue bakal lama ngirimnya soalnya tugas numpuk segudang. Ciyus. Tapi, berhubung ada Cchi yang bisa gue andelin, semoga lu2 pada ngga kelamaan nunggunya. Well, gue udah ada ngirim seluruh kerangkanya kok ke Cchi, moga aja dia paham sama apa yang gue tulis. BTW untuk reviewnya, gue seneng deh. Makasih yo /cipoks/

**A/N dari Editor+Author2 [Cchi]:** Yang jelas akan saya usahakan supaya ceritanya sama kayak yang Shii mau. Tapi untuk urusan publish, bagian penerbit yang mengurusi (read: Ryuu). Dan yah, Cchi sedikit kaget saat Ryuu cuma publish sampai itu doang kemaren. Tapi, ternyata dia cuma mau nguji kalian lagi. Dia emang suka nguji-nguji begitu, katanya sih mau liat apa ada yang nungguin atau enggak. Tapi, tenang aja, chapter-chapter depan panjang kok :) Yah walaupun nggak sepanjang perkiraan mungkin. Ditunggu ya... Gomawo ^^

**A/N dari Penerbit(?) [Ryuu]:** Seperti yang telah dijelaskan di atas, saya memang hanya ingin menguji seberapa peka dan sabarnya kalian menanti update-an fic-fic kami. Itu saja. Dan para _SiDer_, mengapa kalian tidak mencoba untuk menghargai karya orang lain dengan memberikan sebuah komentar? Toh FFN juga telah memberikan kesempatan bagi yang tidak memiliki akun atau malas Login untuk komentar menggunakan nama Guest kan? Itu saja dari saya. Sekian.

**NB: CHAPTER DEPAN DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MEMBALAS SEMUA REVIEW DAN PERTANYAAN. CHAPTER 3 AKAN SEGERA PUBLISH JIKA MINIMAL ADA 10 ORANG YANG MEREVIEW CHAPTER 2. DEMIKIAN. (jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan silakan tulis di kotak review/langsung kontak author, tertera di profil kami)**

**THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


	4. REPLY REVIEW

**Reply Review***

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mau mereview dan terima kasih lagi karena telah mau membaca serta menanti. Gomawoyo. Kamsahamnida. Xie-xie. Arigatou gozaimasu. Matur nuwun. Nuhun. Thank you. Gracias.**

**Yang Login cek inbox ya, kalau nggak ada berarti kami jawab di sini ^^ Dan untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul juga akan dibahas di sini. MAKASIH BANGET yang udah ngefave cerita & yang ngefollow cerita, juga yang ngefave & follow author. Salam cipok dari Shii untuk kalian /wink/**

_*Untuk seterusnya, semua review di chapter-chapter depan akan dijawab di bagian ini juga, jadi kalo mau pada tau balesan review kalian, jump ke chapter ini ya  
** Kalo nama kalian belum tercantum, atau mungkin kalian ganti nama, protes ya sama author, please? Hehe ^^v_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Cuplikan(?)**

**Thanks to fyeahkaisoo, lisnana1, ICE BLOCK, Oh Hyunsung, Lyncth, Lishas Turner, Kiela Yue, ferina. refina, paprikapumpkin, 0312luLuEXOticS, sari2min, daelogic, chyshinji0204, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**larasraditia, ********Tania3424, Oh Hyunsung, **baby reindeer, Lyncth, **MyNENG'phantom, ****HaFa NiAl**: Sudah dilanjut ini kakak :3 Gomawo reviewnya! ^^ Jangan lupa review lagi yaa

**ohxifa: **Iya ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf ya lama *bow* Gomawo atas reviewnya! ^^

**ajib4ff: **Sudah dilanjut kakak :3 Ne, gomawo doa dan supportnya. Gomawo udah review! ^^

**rinie hun: **Gomawo udah mau suka sama cerita gaje ini, maaf ya kalau lama update /bow/ Iya nanti dibanyakin kok HunHan moment-nya. Gomawo ne reviewnya! ^^

**dian haniehunie: **Saya nggak akan misahin HunHan kok, tenang aja. HunHan is Real! HunHan is One! Wkwk xD. Ne ini sudah update, gomen ne kalo kurang puas. Gomawo reviewnya ne! ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: hehe iya #apanya Gomawo ne ^^

**Ryeol92**: ah gomawo ne ^^ sudah dilanjut ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Chapter 1**

**Thanks to hunhanshipper, Aiiu d'freaky, Lishas Turner, fyeahkaisoo, Oh Hanie, Choi Min Gi, nin nina, Han Ri Rin, fieeloving13, Oh Hyungsung, TYSLAulia, Riyoung Kim, lisnana1, 0312luLuEXOticS, Deer Panda, sari2min, daelogic, chyshinji0204, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**YuniNJ: **Selamat datang di dunia kami! (?) Pastinya ada konfliklah... pernikahan biasa aja ada konflik kok, hehe. Hmm.. untuk urusan orientasi seksual yang berubah, dinikmati saja ya di chapter depan-depan-dan depannya lagi (?) /ditabok/ Gomawo ne reviewnya! ^^

**Arvita kim: **Ne, nggak apa-apa telat, yang penting sudah mau baca review :) My Little Bride filmnya siapa ya? '-'a Saya belum pernah dengar sepertinya '-'a Maklum ya kalo kami katrok _ _" Gomawo pujiannya ^^ Kamsahamnida juga udah mau review! ^^

**baby reindeer: **Sehun kan emang harus terbuka biar Luhannya nggak terlalu tertutup, mereka kan udah jadi suami-istri jadi sebisa mungkin Sehun mau supaya mereka akrab minimal seperti kakak-adik (?) Eh? Beneran kah ini ngga maksa? Menurut saya ini makasa, apalagi pas bagian keturunan yang sama mulu itu, haft. Mianhae.. Gomawo reviewnya! ^^

**ajib4ff: **Tebak dong kakak.. :3 #apaini /slapped/ Hehe. Semoga terhibur ya, maaf kalau ada salah-salah. Gomawo ne reviewnya! ^^

**HaFa NiAl**: Gomawo pujiannya ^^ Ehm... Luhannya cinta Sehun nggak ya? Enggak ah, Luhannya cinta author aja xD /ditampar Sehun/ Gomawo udah mau review! ^^

**KADIs**: Oke ini sudah dilanjut ya.. Semoga terhibur. Gomawo ne reviewnya! ^^

**rinie hun**: Aih.. author juga penasaran kehidupan mereka bakal kayak gimana. Seandainya ini bukan hanya fiction, pasti tiap hari author stalk deh rumahnya /dibunuh HunHan/ Oke ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya! ^^

**dian haniehunie**: Ini sudah lanjut ya.. Kapan-kapan deh mesra2annya, untuk saat ini Sehun mesra-mesraan dulu sama author /dicekik Luhan/ xD Gomawo udah review! ^^

******Lishas Turner, Oh Hanie, Choi Min Gi, nin nina, Han Ri Rin, **daelogic: ne ini sudah dilanjut ^^ gomawo reviewnya dan mianhae lama T^T

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: iya itu cuplikannya hehe. gomawo ne ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 3-4: Chapter 2**

**Thanks to nin nina, sari2min, Kazuma B'tomat, fieeloving13, ICE BLOCK, Oh Hyunsung, lisnana1, 0312luLuEXOticS, Deer Panda, Riyoung Kim, Lian Park, arvita. kim, chyshinji0204, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, **sari2min, michan. cassie3, Choi Min Gi, **Lishas Turner**, arvita. kim

**YuniNJ**: kris mesum akut kalau sama pandanya mah hehe. ini sudah lanjut ^^

**rinie hun**: iya dong. harus itu. wkk. ini sudah dilanjut ^^

**Riyoung63**: mereka kan nggak kenal pertamanya, jadi belum saling suka (?) NC ya...hmm... *mikir keras(?)*

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **wkwk. muka kris kan emang muka-muka pervert #ditabok kris.. gomawo ^^

**cvg**: hm.. saya kalo ngelucu itu garing, hehe ^^a jadi ikuti alur saja ya mau nanti ada lucunya atau tidak, gomen T^T

******lisnana1, ****Riyoung Kim, ****ajib4ff, ****rinie hun, **dian haniehunie, **fyeahyaoi, **Lishas Turner: ini sudah update ya.. gomawo ^^

**MyNENG'phantom**: '-'a saya nggak paham kamu bilang apa, hehe. maap -_-)/

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Chapter 3**

**Thanks to nin nina, arvita. kim, LuhanTonggosKaiBomSex, dian deer, lisnana1, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, 0312luLuEXOticS, fieeloving13, fyeahkaisoo, LyaxueSiBum, Oh Hyunsung, Kiela Yue, Deer Panda, ferina. refina, Riyoung Kim, asroyasrii, Xi Ri Rin, chyshinji0204, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**Guest**: Ah, ne, Shii udah ngonfirmasi hal itu. Maaf ya, Shii juga lupa kalo di film itu ada adegan begitunya juga

**baby reindeer**: hehe, maaf ya kalau beliau sok tahu. GOMEN baru bisa update sekarang ≥≤ !

**YuniNJ**: selingkuhnya sama aku, jadi pasti Luhannya mau dong :3 Iya, semoga mereka cepet saling suka ya.. *amin berjamaah sama Shii&Ryuu&Readers lain*

**V. DCho**: Konbanwa! :D Kalo masalah umur mereka ehm itu rahasia, ryuu nggak mau ngasih tau, gomen.. Eum.. gomawo komennya.

**ajib4ff**: cchi juga seneng mereka udah saling ehem-ehem(?) :3 Gomawo ne ^^

**rinie hun**: saya juga suka! *slapped* hehe ^^' GOMEN baru update sekarang ≥≤ !

**HaFa NiAl**: jangan nangis kakak, nani aku ikutan nangis siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? :'( Masalah pairing ya..hmm... *mikir seabad*

**Cutebabygirl**: kyaakyaakyaa! saya suka kalo anda degdegser(?) *slapped* GOMEN baru bisa update sekarang ≥≤ !

**A. Y. P**: hmm...20? 15? 13? entah kakak, sepertina akan lama karena kami akan berbelit-belit~ hehe

**WinterHeaven, ****fyeahkaisoo, **MyNENG'phantom, **LyaxueSiBum,** larasraditia, **Xi Ri Rin, **one, **Cutebabygirl, **thithiayaya: ini dilanjut kakak :3 Gomen ne lama _ _")

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **harus ada dong kalo nggak ada progress nanti nggak lanjut-;anjut ceritanya hehe

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Chapter 4**

**Thanks to fieeloving13, lee kaisoo, lisnana1, Jaylyn Rui, ferinaref, 0312luLuEXOticS, dian deer, arvita. kim, Ichi. rth, LittleZhao, chyshinji0204, Kazuma B'tomat, kimberly lavenders, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, Riyoung Kim, Lishas Turner, mitahunhan, nin nina, Xi Ri Rin, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Oh Hannie, Parkjc, alivia. ayounaulia**

**one:** aahh.. ne mianhae ne lama.. kami tahu menunggu itu tidak enak.. mianhae T^T

**baby reindeer:** waks sampai lupa gara-gara gak pernah update ya kita. mianhae.. ne tetep hunhanship kok :)

**Guest, jiy, lana, ro2miranti7692, kimberly lavenders, Riyoung Kim, mitahunhan, Xi Ri Rin:** sudah dilanjut :))

**ajib4ff:** iya kasihan para maknae.. Iya nggak sakit-sakitan lagi kok ^^ Gomawo ne

**Cutebabygirl:** kami juga pengennya cepet update, tapi ya apa daya T^T gomawo ne :))

**thithiaya:** gomawo ne ^^ We love you too hehe :))

**WinterHeaven:** ne diupdate ^^ iya emang WB itu ngga enak T^T gomawo nee ^^

**kyeoptaegyo:** ne authors juga minta maaf updatenya lamaaaaa banget T^T gomen na.. Kyungsooo aihh jadi pengen nyubit dia #nahloh. Gomawo ne ^^

**Hyerinxx: **hehe, harus ada progress dong luhannya. ne udah dilanjut. omawo ^^

* * *

**PERTANYAAN**

**● Apa nanti ada SeKai/HunKai?**  
Itu rahasia perusahaan xD Tunggu saja apakah ada atau tidak xD /evil grin/

**● HunHan menikah karena paksaan?  
**Sebenarnya bukan paksaan. Kan udah dijelasin kalo mereka menikah nggak ada paksaan, mereka cuma menghormati wasiat moyangnya. Apa itu bisa disebut paksaankah jika kau menikah untuk menghormati moyangmu? '-'a. Intinya, ngga ada yang maksa mereka buat menikah.

**● Apa nanti bakal ada moment-moment pasangan lain?  
**Jelas ;)

**● Apa nanti akan jadi BL? Kapan mereka saling suka?  
**Yup, nanti akan jadi BL. Tunggu saja ya dan harap bersabar karena prosesnya akan lama dan updatenya juga lama sekali. wkwk xD /evil grin/

**● Kapan naik rating? Kapan bagian NCnya?  
**Ini masih permulaan kakak-kakak sekalian. Kan ngga mungkin mereka yang dulunya sama sekali ngga kenal langsung main NC-NC u.u... Setidaknya, biarkan tumbuh dulu di antara mereka, saya maunya kan kalo begituan pake lope lope (/\'3')~‹3 bukan cuma nafsu doang, hehe /peacesign

**● Kenapa feelnya gak kerasa? Kok alurnya kecepetan sih? Kenapa berbelit-belit gitu nyeritainnya? Niat gak sih bikin fic ini, kenapa updatenya lama? **  
Maaf, kakak, kami belum terlalu mendalami EXO's pairing karena Cchi dan Ryuu sendiri bukan SMStan ataupun Exotics dan Shii juga bukan Exotic, dia hanya suka aja, bukan fans (?) Maaf lagi, kakak, ini biar cepet sampe pada masalah-masalahnya di mana nanti mereka udah saling suka (?) Maaf lagi-lagi, kakak, gaya kami memang seperti itu dan nggak akan berubah (?) Maaf, kakak, kami juga punya urusan lain dan kadang nggak bisa ngambil waktu luang buat ngurus ini. Bhakan kadang bisa saja makan pun terabaikan dan lagi menulis itu membutuhkan mood yang baik. Jika kami sedang tidak mood, seberapapun kerasnya kalian memaksa atau kami memaksa melanjutkan karya kami, akan berakhir dengan duduk di depan PC/Laptop tanpa melakukan apapun a.k.a liatin layar laptop sambil bengong (?) Jweisonghamnida!

**● Ini FYI aja ya**, berhubung yang buat itu cowok, jadi kalau misalnya ada yang kurang feelnya, mohon dimaklumi ya. sedangkan Cchi di sini cuma jadi editor dan author2, bukan author utama. kemudian karena Shii ngga satu daerah sama kami, jadi kalo misalnya update kelamaan bisa salah satu disebabkan waktu. dia cuma ngirim pake email, jadi ngga bisa langsung diskusi kita kalau ada apa-apa. maaf. dan fic-fic yang kami buat tidak akan ada yang namanya MPREG atau GS. kami bertiga, khususnya Cchi, tidak menyukai GS. mereka sudah baik diciptakan apa adanya, kenapa mesti harus GS? begitu pikiran Cchi. Sedangkan untuk Ryuu, di mana-mana dan memang kodratnya yang namanya laki-laki itu tidak bisa memiliki anak, jadi dia sangat tidak mendukung MPREG, untuk Shii dan Cchi masih bisa sedikit menolerir. lalu karena Shii adalah laki-laki yang sedikit gila /ditampar Shii/ dia sih tidak masalah apapun asal menarik dan masih wajar. dan demi kenyamanan semua author serta agar tidak menimbulkan perkara, kami sepakat untuk tidak memasukkan hal yang para author tidak sukai. maaf untuk semua itu.

**THAT'S ALL. THANK YOU.**


	5. Chapter 3

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: Chapter 3 of ?**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, Others**

**Rating: T (naik seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Life(?) dll**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC,Typo,Gaje. KTT. DLDR.**

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak pernikahan itu. Luhan maupun Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan hubungan mereka, malah seperti kakak-adik mereka menjalani kehidupannya sekarang ini. Sesekali orang tua mereka menjenguk dan sekadar berbasa-basi untuk melihat apakah mereka baik-baik saja atau ada sesuatu(?).

"Eomma, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh," kata Luhan ketika ibunya menangis saat berkunjung siang itu ke rumahnya. "Sehun menjagaku dengan baik, Eomma," lanjutnya. Namun, ibunya malah semakin keras menangis. Menenggelamkan kepalanya kepada dada sang putra kesayangan satu-satunya. Perempuan itu terisak.

"Hannie, seandainya dulu ibu terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki, kau tak akan seperti ini. Ya, Tuhan.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibmu kelak! Bagaimana caranya kau memenuhi hasrat lelakimu jika seperti ini..," kata perempuan itu disela isak tangisnya.

Luhan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, kurang mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ibunya itu kali ini.

"Ah! Eomma tahu!" Seruan dari ibunya yang tiba-tiba itu tak ayal membuat Luhan sedikit kaget. Yah, umumnya seorang perempuan akan betah berlama-lama menangis hingga mukanya seperti baru disengat lebah, tapi ibunya ini tidak. Luhan memandang perempuan yang telah memasuki umur 40-an itu dengan sedikit bingung dan penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau selingkuh saja, Hannie? Atau kau ikut program cari jodoh wanita, atau kau bisa menyewa seseorang untuk memberimu keturunan, atau kalau perlu kau menikah lagi?" tawar ibunya dengan semangat menggebu.

"Eomma!"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku sudah menikah."

"Dan kau menikah dengan seorang namja, Hannie. Bagaimana kau akan menuntaskan hasratmu itu?"

"Maksud Eomma?"

"Kebutuhan biologis setiap makhluk hidup, Hannie. Sex," dan jawaban itu cukup membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya sebentar. Rona merah samar terlihat di kedua pipinya. Bagaimana ibunya bisa terang-terangan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada anaknya? Yah walau memang mereka berhubungan darah, tapi Luhan adalah namja, tak apa jika ibunya mengatakan seperti itu kepada putrinya, tapi dia namja! Ini lain cerita.

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Mengambil jarak dari ibunya yang kini seperti tengah menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Meski ibunda Luhan telah memasuki usia yang cukup tua, tapi wanita itu tetap cantik meski ada beberapa kerut terlihat samar di bawah matanya.

"Kau sudah besar. Sudah saatnya hasratmu itu perlu dituntaskan, Hannie."

"Tapi, Eomma…"

"Aku tahu, Hannie. Aku tahu. Mungkin memang aku terlalu khawatir padamu. Tapi, ini semua kulakukan karena hanya kau lah anakku satu-satunya. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat anakku seperti ini—"

"Tunggu, Eomma. Maksud Eomma dengan 'seperti ini' apa?"

"Oh, Hannie-ku sayang. Kau tidak perlu menutupinya dari Eomma. Eomma tahu dan paham, Nak, kalau kau sering melakukan masturbasi sendirian di kamar mandi," jawab Eommanya dan itu sontak membuat Luhan melebarkan mata untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan amat segera, ia mengelak jawaban itu.

"Eomma, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu!" katanya—sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia memandang wajah perempuan yang melahirkannya itu dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca(?). Ibu Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum pada putranya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, mendekati sang anak lalu mengelus surai coklat itu.

"Hannie, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Eomma tahu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan itu, Eomma," sebisa mungkin Luhan meyakinkan Eommanya. Hey, dia memang telah bersuami dan dia telah dewasa. Meskipun ia juga telah mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu, tapi sungguh, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang ibunya itu tuduhkan padanya. Bahkan pikiran itu tak pernah terlintas di otaknya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa ibunya menuduhnya seperti itu? Ini sungguh menyebabkan kesalahpahaman jika ada yang mendengarnya. _Poor_ Luhan… #authordibantai.

Luhan dan Ibunya masih berperang argumen di dalam sana, meninggalkan Sehun dan Ayah Luhan yang tengah mendiskusikan bisnis perusahaan mereka di ruang keluarga.

**=== S Y E ===**

Luhan keluar kamar mandi ketika kemudian ia melihat Sehun duduk di tepian kasur tengah serius mengamati buku yang dipegang. Mendekati namja yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu, ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping namja tersebut. Ia ikut menilik apa yang tengah disimak namja itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan yang bingung hanya mendapati gambar-gambar grafik dengan warna-warna berbeda yang diikuti keterangan-keterangan kecil dari gambar tersebut. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ini perkembangan perusahaan ayahmu, Hyung. Appa menyuruhku mempelajarinya karena kata ayahmu aku harus mulai memahami kondisi perusahaan untuk bisa menjadi penerusnya," jawabnya.

"Eh?! Mengapa kau? Mengapa bukan aku saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu jika kau mengurusi perusahaanku?" tanya Luhan. Memandang penuh tanya pada suaminya itu.

Mereka berdua adalah putra tunggal dan satu-satunya penerus generasi mereka. Jadi, jika Sehun mengurusi perusahaan milik keluarga Luhan, bagaimana dengan nasib perusahaannya sendiri? Lalu, meskipun Luhan tidak terlalu pandai mengurusi bisnis seperti ini—bahkan ia sangatlah jauh tertinggal dari Sehun untuk urusan ini—ia bisa belajar, bukan? Mengapa harus membebankan sesuatu kepada orang lain? Yah, walaupun memang orang lain itu telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga, sih. Begitu pikir Luhan.

"Appa akan menutupnya, Hyung," kata Sehun singkat. "Eeeh?!" Luhan di sana menunjukkan wajah terkejut dan bingungnya yang lucu.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah pada perusahaanmu?" tanya Luhan cepat. Benar ia ingin tahu. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik dengan urusan seperti ini dan sesungguhnya ini bukan urusannya, tapi kali ini entah mengapa ia sangat ingin tahu dan sangat tertarik.

Sehun tertawa ringan melihatnya seperti itu. Ditutupnya buku tersebut lalu meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang mereka. "Tidak, Hyung. Perusahaan kami baik-baik saja. Itu hanya Appa yang telah merencanakan semua ini saat aku lahir," katanya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung melanda pikirannya. Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini—urusan bisnis, menurut Luhan itu hanya membuatmu pusing kepala saja memikirkan siasat-siasat licik atau entah apa untuk berlomba-lomba menarik klien dan menanamkan saham agar mendapat modal besar—, maka ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Jadi, saat kau lahir, Eomma berharap bahwa aku adalah perempuan sehingga saat kita menikah nanti perusahaan yang Appa bangun bisa kau teruskan dan Appa menyetujui untuk menggabungkan perusahaanku dengan perusahaanmu. Tapi, ketika aku lahir sebagai seorang namja, Appa tidak jadi menggabungkan perusahaan kita. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Appa mendengar kabar-kabar tidak baik tentang perusahaanmu dan yang terakhir tentang sabotase itu—" Sehun memotong pembicaraannya untuk menatap Luhan yang tampak serius menyimaknya dan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Appa ingin membantu, terlebih bahwa akhirnya nanti keluarga kita akan menjadi satu, maka dengan persetujuan Eomma dan seluruh keluarga, perusahaan Appa akan ditutup. Appa akan menyerahkan asset dan saham-sahamnya pada perusahaanmu setelah kita menikah," Sehun berhenti menjelaskan.

Sekali lagi memandang Luhan yang sekarang tengah menggangguk-angguk. Ada sedikit pancaran bingung di mata namja itu yang membuat Sehun mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum maklum.

"Katakan apa yang tidak kau pahami dari penjelasanku barusan," tawar Sehun. Ditanya seperti itu Luhan langsung mengeluarkan apa-apa saja pertanyaan yang ada dalam otaknya sejak tadi.

"Mengapa ayahmu mau melakukan sejauh itu?" pertanyaan pertama. "Lalu bagaimana seluruh keluargamu bisa dengan mudahnya menerima itu semua?" pertanyaan kedua. "Bukankah seharusnya perusahaanku lebih baik kau beli? Mengapa malah perusahaanmu yang kau tutup? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan membatalkan kontrak-kontrak perusahanmu dengan perusahaan-perusahaan lain? Mereka pasti akan mencabut saham-saham yang mereka tanamkan setelah mengetahui bahwa perusahaanmu akan ditutup dan diserahkan pada perusahaanku yang tengah dalam masa krisis ini, bukan?" pertanyaan ketiga yang bertubi-tubi menyebabkan Sehun kehilangan kontrolnya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tidak seperti itu cara kerjanya, Hyung," jawab Sehun singkat. Lagi-lagi ini membuat kerutan di dahi Luhan dan ini entah mengapa membuatnya merasa begitu tertarik. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan merasakan rasa ketertairkan terhadap hal-hal bisnis perusahaannya. Dan semalaman itu, Sehun menjelaskan urusan perusahaan yang menurut Luhan membuatnya bingung. Namun, di malam itu, ia entah mengapa sangat antusias menyimak penuturan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

* * *

Luhan tengah duduk di sofa sambil memakan camilan. Menghadap layar 24 inchi yang bertengger indah di atas dipan di depannya. Sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah konyol tokoh film kartun yang tengah ditontonnya itu. Hingga kemudian kegiatannya terhenti sebentar saat ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok suaminya di sana.

"Aku pulang," ucap Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Sehun. Tersenyum pada pemuda itu, menyambutnya. "Kau mau mandi atau makan dahulu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku mandi dulu, Hyung," jawab Sehun yang diikuti anggukan dari Luhan, "Baiklah." Kemudian Luhan kembali ke sofanya, menonton kartun itu lagi. Sedang Sehun menuju kamar mereka dan membersihkan diri.

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan. Suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring menjadi pengisi keterdiaman di sana. Mereka sedang makan siang, meski hanya ramen karena Luhan tak pandai memasak.

"Sehunna, apakah kau ada jadwal lagi setelah ini?" tanya Luhan memecah keterdiaman. Sehun menghentikan acara makannya sejenak, ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita pergi belanja setelah ini? Persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah menipis. Eomma juga kemarin lupa membawakannya," kata Luhan. Ya, saat ia akan membuatkan makan siang untuk suaminya itu, ia mengecek kulkas mereka dan mendapati hanya tersisa sedikit sayuran dan buah-buahan. Bahkan daging pun tidak ada. Dan ramen yang tengah mereka makan saat ini adalah ramen terakhir yang mereka miliki.

"Baiklah," jawab Sehun menutup pembicaraan.

**.**

Luhan tengah mencatat apa-apa saja yang perlu mereka beli untuk kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari sembari menunggu Sehun yang entah sedang melakukan apa di kamar mereka. Meski ibunya kadang membawakan keperluan mereka, tapi saat kunjungan ibunya kemarin itu, wanita tersebut lupa membawanya karena ia sangat ingin segera bertemu anaknya—membahas tentang kebutuhan hasrat Luhan. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh ke sana-ke mari mengamati barang-barang yang ada di dapur. Ia juga mencatat barang-barang lain yang perlu dibeli.

"Sudah, Hyung?" suara Sehun dari arah tangga membuyarkan konsenterasi Luhan dari kegiatan mencatatnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, ne," jawabnya lalu segera mengekor Sehun menuju mobil mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Sehun segera menyalakan mobil mereka. Sedang Luhan sibuk menggunakan _seatbelt_-nya. "Cek sekali lagi," titah Sehun setelah Luhan selesai memakai _seatbelt_ dan Luhan mengangguki lalu kembali memeriksa catatan yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Kurasa sudah semua," kata Luhan beberapa saat kemudian. Dengan itu Sehun melajukan mobil mereka ke arah supermarket.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di supermarket terlengkap di kawasan kota itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ dan memastikan telah mengunci mobil itu dengan benar, Sehun dan Luhan segera memasuki area supermarket tersebut. Mereka langsung menuju ke sektor makanan dengan Sehun yang sebelumnya mengambil troli dorong dan Luhan langsung melesat ke area sayuran.

Luhan dengan sigap mengambil apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk mengisi kulkas mereka, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengekor di belakangnya mendorong troli tersebut. Sesekali membantu Luhan menimbang mana yang lebih baik dibeli atau menyuruh Luhan untuk membeli sesuatu yang dianggap perlu yang tidak ada dalam daftar yang dibuat Luhan. Setelahnya, mereka berpencar membeli kebutuhan masing-masing. Luhan sibuk pergi ke area peralatan mandi dan perabot rumah tangga sedang Sehun hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Setelah berputar-putar mengambil apa yang diperlukan, Luhan dan Sehun menyudahi acara belanja mereka.

"Kau tidak membeli apapun?" tanya Luhan saat melihat troli yang dipegang Sehun hanya berisi makanan-makanan yang diambil tadi. Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Sejujurnya, Sehun merasa kurang enak pada badannya. Entahlah, mungkin hanya kelelahan sebab seminggu terakhir ini pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dikarenakan cuti menikahnya memaksa tubuhnya untuk bekerja ekstra.

Keduanya kini sibuk memindahkan barang-barang yang mereka beli dari troli ke meja kasir—meski Sehun yang lebih banyak mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk memindahkan barang-barang tersebut. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali mendorong troli tersebut menuju _basement_ dan memindahkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Sudah semua? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan dibeli?" tanya Sehun memastikan—lagi—saat semua kantong belanjaan sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan kembali melihat catatannya yang sudah penuh dengan tanda cek lalu mengangguk mantap pada Sehun. "Sudah!"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Saat melewati restoran seafood di perjalanan tersebut, tiba-tiba Sehun membelokkan mobilnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin makan seafood sebentar, ya?" pinta Sehun ketika Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ne!" jawab Luhan pendek. Kepalanya mengangguk lucu, tak lupa senyum senang menghias wajahnya. Yah, dipikir-pikir memang sudah lama juga ia tidak makan makanan seperti itu. Apakah itu terhitung sejak mereka menikah? Mungkin. Karena selama kehidupan baru yang mereka jalani, mereka hanya makan ramen, roti, atau makanan-makanan cepat saji biasa yang dipesan—mengingat Luhan maupun Sehun tidak pandai memasak—walaupun sesekali Tao memberi mereka makanan-makanan aneh yang dibuatnya, sih.

Setelah Sehun selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Sehun celingak-celinguk memilih tempat yang menurutnya strategis. Ia kemudian memilih untuk menuju ke sudut restoran yang dekat dengan jendela kaca besar. Pemandangan di luar itu sebuah kolam ikan besar yang dilanjutkan dengan lorong-lorong di mana ada beberapa meja dan kursi untuk makan juga—masih bagian dari restoran. Luhan mengekor Sehun dan langsung memilih makanan setibanya mereka di sana. Setelah pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan mereka lalu kembali ke belakang, mereka hanya diam. Keduanya sibuk melihat ke luar dari kaca itu.

"Hyung/Sehun" Keduanya berbicara bersamaan setelah hening sesaat itu.

"Ehm.. Kau dulu," kata Luhan mengalah.

"Minggu depan sepertinya aku harus pergi ke luar kota," kata Sehun memulai. Ia memandang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mengamati ekpresi sang istri.

"Oh? Benarkah? Ke mana?" tanya Luhan. Entahlah, rasanya Luhan merasa ada sedikit rasa tidak suka saat Sehun mengatakan itu. Apakah itu rasa takut karena itu berarti Luhan hanya akan sendirian di rumah mereka, tidak melakukan apa-apa, bosan, dan tidak bisa berbaur sebab tidak ada Sehun yang mengajarinya? Atau itu perasaan kecewa karena suaminya harus meninggalkannya padahal mereka baru sebulan menikah? Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Sesaat pikiran bahwa ia kecewa muncul di benaknya. Jika ia kecewa, apa itu berarti ia mulai menyukai sosok pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin jika ia menyukai pemuda di depannya saat ini. Ia tidak merasa berdebar atau apa saat Sehun berada di dekatnya, memandangnya, mengajaknya bicara, atau menyentuhnya. Ia juga merasa biasa saja saat Sehun melontarkan kata-kata gombal untuknya yang sebenarnya hanya candaan. Jadi, ia tidak mungkin menyukainya, kan? Hati Luhan berperang sendiri memikirkan itu.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun pada Luhan, dirasa bahwa pemuda di depannya itu tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Eoh? Apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum, tebakannya benar.

"Aku pergi ke Jeju, lima hari paling cepat," kata Sehun mengulangi jawabannya tadi. "Ooh.." Luhan hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban Sehun. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan mereka datang membawa makanan yang dipesan. Menatanya di atas meja, kemudian pelayan itu undur diri setelah Sehun dan Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Hyung?" tanya Sehun ganti. Ia ingat bahwa tadi Luhan juga akan mengutarakan sesuatu. Luhan hanya menggeleng—masih dengan tersenyum. "Tidak jadi, aku lupa," jawabnya yang diikuti cengiran. Selanjutnya mereka menikmati makanan mereka.

**.**

Sehun dan Luhan tengah dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah ketika kemudian hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur kota itu. Mereka kini telah sampai pada perempatan menuju kompleks rumah mereka, namun sayang tiba-tiba mesin mobil mati begitu saja.

"Wae, Hun?" tanya Luhan saat mobil tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Entah, Hyung. Mungkin akinya," jawab Sehun. Ia kembali menyalakan mobil itu, tapi tetap saja mesin mobilnya hanya menderu sebentar kemudian mati lagi.

"Sial." Sehun mengumpat lirih, tapi Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar namja itu mengeluhkan suatu keadaan.

"Kurasa kita harus jalan kaki, Hun," kata Luhan mengusulkan. Mau bagaimanapun, Luhan berpikir, mobil mereka akan tetap mogok. Kalau mereka hanya tinggal di dalam mobil, sampai malam mungkin mereka tak akan bisa keluar sebab hujan sangat deras.

"Kau gila, Hyung? Kau tidak lihat hujan sangat deras?" Sehun bertanya dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Itu menyebabkan Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan, ia bukan bermaksud memarahi Luhan atau bagaimana, ia hanya sudah terlalu lelah. Badannya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berkompromi. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai rumah, berendam dalam air hangat lalu segera pergi tidur.

"Kau tunggu di sini, Hyung. Jangan keluar. Aku segera kembali," kata Sehun sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera berlari menembus hujan itu.

"Ya! Sehunna!" Luhan memanggil-manggil pemuda itu namun Sehun hanya terus berlari. "Haish..! Siapa yang gila sekarang, eoh?!" Luhan menggerutu atas tingkah Sehun tersebut. Beberapa menit berlalu namun Sehun tak kunjung kembali. Memang sih kalau dengan jalan kaki lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di rumahnya dari perempatan kompleks sekitar sepuluh menit, tapi baru beberapa menit saja Luhan sudah tidak sabar. Sedikit khawatir.

Bukannya Luhan tidak tahu jika Sehun tengah dalam kondisi tidak baik, ia tahu. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Siapa yang akan merasa seseorang baik-baik saja jika saat ditanya orang itu hanya menggeleng atau mengangguk atau tersenyum lemah? Belum lagi perubahan drastis emosi orang tersebut. Pasti semua orang juga akan menyangka bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada orang itu, bukan?

Sepengetahuannya, Sehun bukanlah pemuda yang mudah sakit atau mengeluh lelah, maka dari itu ia tidak berani bertanya karena Sehun mungkin akan menjawab baik-baik saja. Terlebih Luhan juga tahu bahwa tugas Sehun akhir-akhir ini bukan hanya tentang perusahaan milik namja itu, tapi juga perusahaan miliknya. Luhan tahu dibalik Sehun yang tenang dan datar itu, Sehun memiliki beribu tugas yang mengejarnya.

Luhan kemudian melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya dan turun dari mobil, hendak menyusul Sehun. Padahal baru beberapa detik ia berlari, tapi badannya kini sudah basah kuyub. Hujan kali ini benar-benar deras. Pikir Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan sudah hampir sampai gerbang rumahnya ketika ia melihat Sehun membawa dua buah payung dan terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama berlari ke arah yang berbeda. Menjemput satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit, Hyung?!" Sehun berseru sesaat setelah Luhan telah berada dalam payungannya. Ada sedikit nada marah dalam seruannya itu.

"Mian—"

"Sudahlah. Kau masuk dulu, Hyung dan segera bersihkan badanmu. Aku akan kembali membawa semua belanjaan," kata Sehun yang kemudian memberikan satu payung kepada Luhan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Luhan hanya bisa berdiri terdiam di sana melihat Sehun berjalan menjauh menuju mobil mereka. Tidak ingin Sehun semakin marah, Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun tadi dengan masuk ke dalam rumah, namun ia hanya terdiam di ruang tamu menunggu Sehun datang—dengan handuk di tangannya untuk mengeringkan diri.

Beberapa lama hingga kemudian sosok yang ditunggu muncul. Mendekat ke arah pintu, Luhan segera mengambil alih kantong-kantong belanjaan yang Sehun bawa dan meletakkannya begitu saja di dapur. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan memberikan handuk kering pada Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi, supaya tidak pusing," kata Luhan. "Apa perlu aku masakkan air?" tanyanya kemudian. Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau juga harus segera mandi, Hyung. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi belakang," kata Sehun yang kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur. Luhan menghela napas memandang sosok Sehun yang sudah hilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sehunna?" tanya Luhan lirih.

**.**

Luhan keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan singlet dan celana pendek. Sebelah tangannya tengah bekerja untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir sebagian di bahunya. Ia melihat Sehun sedang menundukkan kepalanya di pinggiran kasur. Segera saja ia mendekati pemuda itu.

"Sehunna," panggilnya dan yang dipanggil menoleh kepadanya, tersenyum. "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung," jawab Sehun. Meski begitu ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu sedikit pucat. Luhan kemudian berjalan ke arah alamari untuk mengambil baju ganti. Matanya sesekali melirik Sehun yang masih duduk terdiam di pinggiran kasur, memejamkan matanya dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Pemuda itu juga hanya menggunakan kaos singlet dan celana pendek sama sepertinya.

Dengan segera Luhan keluar kamar, tidak jadi mengambil kaos ganti. Ia segera membongkar barang-barang belanjaannya tadi. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, ia kembali ke kamar dengan sebelumnya menuangkan air putih hangat dalam gelas.

Didekatinya namja yang lebih muda darinya itu lalu menyodorkan segelas air hangat itu dan setablet obat sakit kepala. Sehun yang kemudian menoleh dan menerima itu hanya tersenyum padanya, "Gomawo." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak biasa merawat orang sakit, sekalipun itu hanya pusing atau demam karena ia maupun keluarganya jarang sakit. Paling-paling jika ada keluarganya yang sakit, ibunya yang akan mengurusi, Luhan hanya cukup diam.

Luhan menaiki kasur _king-size_ mereka dan menuntun Sehun untuk mengikutinya setelah pemuda itu menelan obat yang diberikannya barusan. Sehun menurut. Ia kini berhadapan dengan Luhan yang membelakangi bantal mereka, sedikit berada di tengah-tengah kasur. (A/N: bisa bayangin? Kalo nggak, ya sesuka kalian mau mereka berada di mana lah -.-v)

Posisi mereka kini berhadapan dengan Luhan yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Sehun. Sehun hanya diam menikmati perlakuan istrinya. Ia sudah cukup pusing. Obat yang diberikan Luhan pun sepertinya belum bekerja dalam tubuhnya.

Luhan memandang wajah pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah menutupkan matanya. Jarak tubuh keduanya sangat dekat. Belum pernah mereka sedekat ini—selain saat tidur yang tidak disadari keduanya tentunya. Luhan mengamati wajah pemuda itu. benar-benar tampan suaminya itu. Luhan mengakui, Sehun memiliki wajah yang khas dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang—meski tak selentik miliknya, pikirnya. Hidungnya sangat mancung. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna pink, Luhan baru menyadari itu. Kulitnya benar-benar terlalu putih untuk ukuran namja, dan bersih seolah namja di depannya ini melakukan perawatan _facial_ secara rutin. Tak sengaja, ibu jari Luhan menyentuh rambut Sehun dan Luhan tersentak akan kelembutan rambut itu. Bukankah dia beruntung? Suaminya begitu sempurna, menurutnya. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa tak sedikit wanita di luar sana yang menginginkan suaminya itu dan mengetahui bahwa sang namja menikah dengannya, pasti para wanita itu terluka sangat dalam. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah menghampirinya saat ia memikirkan hal itu. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja ke depannya?

Luhan masih menikmati keindahan rupa di depannya ketika kemudian kedua kelopak yang tertutup itu terbuka dan langsung bertatapan dengan matanya. Sedikit melebarkan matanya, terkejut karena ketahuan sedang mengamati Sehun, Luhan kemudian menumpukan kedua lututnya pada kasur hingga kini tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan pura-pura mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu, padahal ia tahu bahwa surai hitam pemuda itu sudah cukup kering. Ia begitu karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun tengah memandanginya dari bawah sana.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping ketika dirasa tangan Sehun kini berada di pinggangnya. Sedikit meremas pinggang kecil itu, berharap sang pemilik mau menatapnya—dan Luhan menatapnya saat Sehun menaikkan pegangannya pada pinggang itu. Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya, kembali mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Sehun.

Kedua pasang manik mata itu bertemu. Sehun tersenyum manis kepadanya. Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa kini napasnya mulai terasa berat. Dan semakin terasa berat saat wajah Sehun mulai mendekat ke wajahnya. Menuruti insting yang entah salah atau tidak dan entah berasal dari mana, Luhan ikut memajukan wajahnya. Menemukan bahwa kedua hidung mereka telah bersentuhan, keduanya mulai memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan wajah mereka berlawanan arah. Hingga kemudian bibir mereka menemukan bibir lawannya dan terjadilah ciuman itu. Sehun melumat pelan bibir Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang pemuda itu, sedikit meremasnya. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut namun sedikit dingin.

Hujan di luar masih turun dengan deras dan membawa hawa dingin, namun dua orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu entah mengapa sama sekali tak merasakan dingin yang menyapa kulit mereka. Mereka terlalu larut dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman yang bahkan tidak mereka kehendaki. Ciuman yang entah dimulai dari siapa. Ciuman yang entah berarti apa bagi keduanya. Mereka terlalu menikmati sesuatu yang baru itu. Sesuatu yang entah mereka sadari atau tidak menimbulkan sesuatu baru yang lain dalam diri masing-masing pemuda itu.

* * *

**TBC… /wink/**

* * *

**Cchi: Saya tahu ini sudah lama sekali sejak update terakhir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ide datang dan pergi seenak jidat. Jangan marah juseyo… /bow/  
****Saya tahu ini hanya dua scene, tapi apakah kalian tahu bahwa ini mencapai 3500 word lebih? Jangan protes juseyo.. _ _"**  


**Ryuu: Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah berkenan untuk menunggu, membaca, mereview, follow, dan favorite atau sekadar menengok sekilas fiksi ini.**

**Cchi: Reply Review telah diupdate. Silakan baca bagi yang ingin tahu jawaban review kalian. Kamsahamnida.. /bow—lagi/ Segala kritik, saran, bash, flame, dan pujian kami terima dikotak review. Kami pamit undur diri. /bow—lagi-lagi/  
**

**THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


	6. Chapter 4

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: Chapter 4 of ?**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, Others**

**Rating: T (naik seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Life(?) dll**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC,Typo,Gaje. KTT. DLDR.**

* * *

Dua pemuda itu masih setia duduk di halte meski waktu semakin larut. Mereka seperti enggan pergi ke mana-mana. Ditambah hujan yang sejak tadi sore tak kunjung reda, meski ini bukan musim penghujan.

"Ini sudah larut. Kau tidak mau pulang, hm?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi berceloteh. Pemuda yang satunya hanya diam sambil menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan menginap di apartemenku?" tawar pemuda tadi itu lagi. Seketika sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala pemuda yang bertanya itu. Ia mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya sebentar.

"Shireo! Kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu jika aku menginap! Kau tidak tahu seberapa murkanya Eomma saat melihat bekas itu seminggu yang lalu, kan?" jawab pemuda yang kedua itu. Tangannya kembali bersedekap di depan dada. Memandang sebal pada pemuda di sampingnya yang hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabannya barusan.

"Ehehe… Mian, Baekkie. Aku tidak sengaja menggigitmu terlalu keras," bela sang penanya. Baekhyun—Baekkie—hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Dirutuki dalam hati pemuda di sampingnya itu. Meski begitu, ia tidak marah. Ia tidak akan bisa marah meski pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu itu melakukan hal-hal aneh atau konyol padanya—kecuali untuk urusan selingkuh.

"Yeol, apa kita akan seperti ini terus?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka hanya diam beberapa saat. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, membuat wajah bingung yang imut di mata Baekhyun yang kini memandanganya serius. 'Aish! Kenapa dia imut sekali, Ya Tuhan?! Mana ada seme yang bisa seimut itu?' batin Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya kekasihnya itu, pemuda yang tadi bertanya dan mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun, pemuda yang pertama, Park Chanyeol.

"Ehm.. maksudku, apa kita hanya akan diam seperti ini? Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah membohongi mereka?" tanya Baekhyun. Dieratkan jaket yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ia seharusnya sudah pulang sedari tadi. Sudah berada dalam kamarnya, dalam kehangatan selimutnya yang terbuat dari bulu domba berkualitas tinggi itu. Bukan malah berada di halte seperti ini dengan namjachingunya dan hanya menggunakan sebuah jaket tipis pada tubuhnya. Salahkan saja pemuda berambut ikal di sampingnya itu yang tiba-tiba menculiknya saat ia tengah berjalan pulang dari sebuah toko buku. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri serasa tak merasakan dinginnya angin yang menembus kaos panjangnya itu.

"Oh… aku sih terserah kau saja, Baekkie. Kau mau bagaimana, hum?" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Merapatkan tubuhnya, berusaha agar pemuda mungil itu sedikit mendapatkan kehangatan walau sedikit. Meskipun sebenarnya itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Tapi toh keduanya saling menyamankan diri. Di waktu yang telah larut ini, apalagi ditambah gerimis kecil, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang sehingga mereka sedikit bebas untuk mendekatkan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu makanya aku bertanya meminta pendapatmu, babo!" jawab Baekhyun sambil meninju lengan Chanyeol. Gemas rasanya memiliki namjachingu yang berbuat semaunya dan selalu tak berpikir panjang. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik, ramah, dan penuh kasih sayang.

Pernah suatu ketika saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan pulang sehabis berjalan-jalan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Awalnya Baekhyun akan memarahinya karena hari itu sudah larut dan ia hanya ingin segera sampai rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan motornya dan berlari meninggalkan dirinya hingga beberapa menit di jalanan yang cukup sepi itu. Baekhyun sudah akan menangis jika saja Chanyeol tidak datang kemudian dengan sebuah kardus di tangannya. Membuat dirinya melupakan ketakutannya dan penasaran dengan kardus yang dibawa kekasihnya itu, yang ternyata berisi anak kucing. 'Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba. Sungguh. Aku hanya tak bisa berpikir lagi setelah melihatnya,' katanya terengah-engah waktu itu. Dan setelah itu Baekhyun langsung memeluk namja tinggi tersebut dengan sebelumnya menjitak kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun lalu menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya yang khas itu. "Kalau begitu ayo kita katakan semuanya pada mereka!" katanya semangat yang kemudian mendapat _deathglare_ manis dari pemuda yang kini ada di pelukannya.

"Kau gila!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah kau tadi yang mengusulkan pertama kali, Baekkie?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Memang sih tadi dia yang menyinggung hal ini terlebih dahulu. "Ya, sudahlah. Jangan bahas ini lagi," katanya sambil mendengus kalah.

Chanyeol yang menatapnya hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum tipis menghias wajahnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Biarkan saja dinginnya angin malam dan hawa basah dari gerimis menyapa kulitnya yang hanya terbalut kaos lengan panjang dan jeans itu, selama Baekhyun dalam dekapannya tak terasa kedinginan—meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal itu tak mungkin—ia akan rela-rela saja menahan semuanya. Biarlah untuk sekali ini saja ia ingin egois. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini. Memeluk kekasihnya tanpa ragu, tanpa rasa takut, tanpa seluruh beban pikiran dalam otaknya.

* * *

Luhan membuka mata perlahan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tidurnya terusik sebab sesuatu yang berada di samping kirinya itu terus bergerak-gerak gelisah. Manik matanya langsung menangkap sosok Sehun di sana yang tengah menyerukkan wajahnya ke lengan Luhan sambil bergumam sesuatu saat Luhan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sehunna…" panggilnya pada Sehun lirih. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ini masih tengah malam, pikirnya. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada sang suami ketika pemuda itu meringkukkan badan mendekat kepadanya.

"Sehunna, ireona… Wae irae? Sehunna…" lirih Luhan. Diamatinya pemuda itu. Merasa bahwa Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Luhan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung memegang dahi pemuda itu. Matanya seketika melebar.

Buru-buru didudukkan tubuhnya dan kembali mencoba membangunkan Sehun. Pemuda itu hanya bergumam entah apa yang tidak bisa ditangkap jelas oleh Luhan. Dirasanya bahwa Sehun benar-benar tidak akan menanggapinya—sebab suhu tubuh pemuda itu benar-benar tinggi, Luhan mengerti jika Sehun sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar—dengan sigap Luhan membuka selimutnya lalu keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya membenarkan posisi Sehun.

Ia berlari menuju dapur di lantai satu dan kembali ke kamar dengan handuk kecil dan air es dalam baskom di tangannya. Kembali di dekati pemuda itu. Membangunkan Sehun untuk minum obat pun pasti akan percuma karena pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri, jadi yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengompres saja. Setelah selesai meletakkan kain yang telah dibasahi dengan air es dalam baskom tadi itu pada dahi Sehun, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bagian kasur yang kosong. Memandang iba pada pemuda itu, diusapnya peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Sehun.

"Aku tahu akan seperti ini…" lirihnya. Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu. Memiringkan badannya ke kiri supaya dapat mengamati sang suami yang masih bergumam tak jelas. "Mianhae," bisiknya. Digenggam tangan Sehun itu. Sedikit merasa bergetar di dadanya saat menyentuh pemuda tersebut.

**.**

Luhan terbangun kembali ketika sebuah lengan menyeret tubuhnya mendekat. Meski kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih dalam beberapa detik itu, tapi ia tidak salah dengar bahwa Sehun mengigaukan namanya. Sangat lirih dan terkesan lemah. Dengan sigap ia menggeser posisinya untuk lebih dekat memeluk pemuda itu. Menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya secara langsung dari kulitnya ke namja itu, berharap dengan seperti itu sang pemuda akan segera kembali dalam suhu tubuh normalnya. Hanya itu yang ia tahu untuk menyembuhkan demam secara cepat.

Sehun kembali bergumam lirih menyebut nama Luhan. Salah satu tangannya yang berada di pinggang ramping pemuda itu bergerak pelan. Luhan mengerti dan ia kini menggerakkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Sehun. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya dengan tak lupa sesekali memandang Sehun apakah posisinya juga nyaman untuk pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, Luhan melesakkan kepalanya ke bahu namja itu. Ia dapat mencium bau khas tubuh Sehun. Bau kayu mahoni yang basah dicampur vanila, wangi, meski pemuda itu berkeringat. Untuk beberapa menit ia merasa nyaman hingga kemudian terlelap.

**=== S Y E ===**

"Apa Eomma bisa kemari?"

"…"

"Aku sudah memberinya obat dan suhu tubuhnya sudah mendekati normal."

"…"

"Baiklah."

Luhan menghela napas setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Matanya mengelilingi kamar mereka dan kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun yang berbaring di sana dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada, mengekspos kulit putih mulus bahu pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, Luhan berpikir, ini adalah kali pertama ia tidur sedekat itu dengan pemuda tersebut. Ini juga kali pertamanya tidur dengan mendekap sang pemuda.

Rona samar tercipta kala Luhan mengingat bagaimana tadi malam rasanya ia nyaman sekali memeluk pemuda itu tanpa baju menghalangi keduanya. Membuatnya dapat merasakan kehalusan kulit sang suami pada kulitnya saat ia bergerak dan secara alami kulit dadanya menggesek kulit lengan pemuda itu. Meski itu dilakukan karena tak ada cara lain yang ia tahu untuk menurunkan demam dengan segera. Dan meski ia dapat merasakan lembab karena keringat Sehun serta panasnya suhu tubuh pemuda itu.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mau membayangkan lagi kejadian semalam atau ia akan merasa pipinya akan semakin memanas. Ia kemudian berdiri. Mengambil baju tidurnya yang diletakkan begitu saja kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi dengan sebelumnya mengenakan baju tidur Sehun pada pemiliknya. Sedikit kesusahan saat memakaikannya baju karena bobot Sehun memang lebih berat dari dirinya walaupun tubuh pemuda itu terlihat kurus.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mandi dan bersiap diri kemudian pergi ke dapur. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dimasak, ia diam sejenak di sana. Luhan belum pernah mengatasi orang sakit sebelumnya, di awal telah dijelaskan, bukan? Maka dari itu, ia kembali ke atas—ke kamarnya—untuk mengecek Sehun dan kemudian keluar rumah dengan sedikit tergesa. Ini masih terlalu pagi, bahkan koran pagi pun belum diantarkan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya selebar sebisanya agar segera sampai di rumah Tao, satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya.

Tangannya membuka pagar sebatas pinggang rumah itu dan niatnya agak sedikit goyah ketika ia melihat lampu depan rumah itu belum dimatikan. Itu artinya sang pemilik rumah masih berada dalam kasur empuknya. Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan berpikir sebaiknya menunggu agak siang, namun saat pikirnya kembali melayang pada sosok Sehun, ia menghela napas. "Tao, maafkan aku," bisiknya sebelum memencet bel rumah tersebut.

**=== S Y E ===**

Pemuda itu mengenakan dasinya. Ini sudah cukup terang untuknya berangkat kerja. Sebenarnya, kalau bukan karena _meeting_ bersama klien pentingnya, hari ini ia memilih untuk masuk kerja agak siangan sebab neneknya sedang sakit.

"Halmoni, aku janji akan pulang secepatnya," katanya pada seorang tua yang tengah berbaring di ranjang mewahnya setelah ia selesai bersiap-siap. Neneknya memandangi satu-satunya keluarga dan cucu pemudanya itu yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Beliau mengelus tangan cucunya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Chen. Kau selesaikanlah masalahmu dengan baik," lirihnya.

Chen tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku berangkat," katanya kemudian melenggang keluar.

Di depan rumah, ia tak sengaja melihat tetangga barunya. Yah, meskipun ia sudah tidak bisa dikatakan tetangga baru lagi mengingat pemuda dan suaminya itu telah tinggal selama—eh? Sudah berapa lama mereka di sini? Ah, bahkan ia tak tahu mereka sudah bertetangga berapa lama saking sibuknya ia. Yah, Chen memang tidak terlalu mempedulikan sekitarnya akhir-akhir ini sebab kesibukan bisnisnya.

Chen melihat pemuda itu berjalan agak tergesa dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar manuju rumah Tao. Sesaat berhenti di ambang pagar sambil memelankan jalannya, namun kemudian melangkah lagi dengan mantap dan memencet bel rumah milik keluarga Wu itu. Chen masih berdiri di sana, di samping mobilnya yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi pagi-pagi buta sekali. Diperhatikan pemuda itu memencet bel rumah—Chen tak yakin bahwa itu sebuah rumah karena yang ia tahu, seluruh rumah itu bukan dinding melainkah kaca walau memang ada beberapa yang berupa dinding atau sekat pemisah sih—itu sekali lagi.

Menurut cerita neneknya yang tak sengaja mereka bahas—karena menurut beliau Chen tetap harus mengenal sekitarnya. Neneknya paham betul bahwa cucu semata wayangnya itu bekerja sangat keras dan kurang mengenal sekitar. Maka dari itu beliau kadang merecoki cucunya itu dengan cerita-cerita tak penting, tapi perlu untuk diketahui. Ia memang belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan tetangganya itu. Memang benar beberapa kali ia pernah berpapasan dengan pemuda yang lain, bukan yang kini dilihatnya tengah berdiri resah menunggu pintu dibukakan itu.

Ia tidak tahu apakah itu Luhan atau Sehun—neneknya yang memberi tahukan nama tetangganya itu—,tapi dilihat dari tampilan pemuda itu, ia yakin bahwa namja itu adalah sang istri. Chen melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan kemudian menghela napas. Segera dibukanya pintu mobil dan melajukannya. Memalingkan wajahnya sebentar saat melewati pemuda itu yang masih menunggu dengan resah. Terkesan tak sabaran.

**=== S Y E ===**

Luhan segera naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan semangkuk bubur buatan Tao. Ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja nakas sedang di samping almari mereka. Kemudian di bawa tubuhnya untuk mengecek pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini semakin pucat karena demam itu.

Luhan mengulurkan punggung tangannya. Meletakkannya pada dahi Sehun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu. Menghela napasnya, ia bersyukur kini suhu pemuda itu tidak terlalu panas—meski sedikit jauh dari kata mendekati normal, menurutnya. Sehun bergerak lemah, membuat Luhan menarik tangannya dan menunggu sebentar hingga kemudian kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka.

"H-Hyung…" lirihnya kala mendapati Luhan di sampingnya, tersenyum tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Apa kau bisa bangun? Kau perlu untuk sarapan dan memakan obatmu," kata Luhan. Dengan sigap ia mengambil mangkuk bubur itu lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas kecil samping tempat tidur mereka.

Dibantunya Sehun untuk menundukkan tubuhnya kemudian menyuapi pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, namun saat suapan ketiga, Sehun menghentikan tangannya. Bubur dimulutnya belum ia telan sepenuhnya. Ia menggeleng menandakan bahwa ia tak mau makan lagi.

"Satu sendok lagi dan setelah itu kau boleh tidur kembali," rayu Luhan. Ia mendekatkan sendok bubur itu pada wajah Sehun. Sebentar agak ragu jika pemuda itu tetap tak mau memakannya, namun kembali sebuah helaan dan senyum tipis tercipta kala Sehun membuka mulutnya. Luhan mengambil air putih di meja itu lalu meminumkannya pada Sehun dengan tak lupa sebutir obat demam yang tadi malam masih berada di sana.

**.**

Luhan memasukkan mangkuk bubur yang isinya telah tandas ke dalam pantri—Luhan yang menghabiskannya karena menurutnya sayang untuk membuang makanan enak buatan Tao itu. Ia berhenti di sana sejenak. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam saat ia berinisiatif membuka bajunya dan baju Sehun supaya demamnya lebih cepat turun. Ia dapat mengingat bagaimana putih dan mulusnya kulit suaminya itu. Bahkan ia masih merasakan kelembutan kulit itu saat mengenai kulitnya. Dan panas tubuh pemuda itu serta keringat yang sedikit banyak menempel pula pada kulitnya, ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas. Semburat merah samar tercipta saat Luhan mengingatnya. Ia menutupkan kedua matanya.

Ia masih normal dan jelas ia seharusnya tidak merasa malu atau apa hanya karena seperti itu, bukan? Tapi kini, mengetahui pipinya memerah, ia meragukan apakah ia mulai menyukai Sehun?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir bayangan _skinship_-nya dengan Sehun semalam juga pemikirannya barusan. Diraihnya mangkuk dan gelas yang ada di hadapannya dan mulai membersihkannya.

**=== S Y E ===**

Kai akan mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengganggunya dari tidurnya. Ini masih cukup pagi untuk bangun dan dia tidak suka jika teleponnya berdering terus menerus, mengharuskannya membuka mata dan menerima panggilan itu. Tapi, setelah mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya, ia tak jadi menyumpah-serapahi orang tersebut.

"…"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti."

"…"

"Cepat sembuh. Kasian Luhan Hyung."

"…"

_Piip._ Dengan itu, panggilan diputus dari seberang. Kai meletakkan begitu saja ponselnya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menutupkan matanya. Setidaknya, aku masih mempunyai satu jam lagi untuk tidur, katanya dalam hati.

Baru saja ia hendak terlelap ke dalam mimpinya lagi ketika dengan tidak sabarnya sebuah tangan menarik dirinya dari kasur yang lembut itu dengan cukup keras. Kai meronta, jelas. Ia masih ingin tidur dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun.

"Lepaskan, aku mau tidur," gumamnya agak keras sambil mengganti posisi menjadi telungkup. Tangan itu malah semakin menarik lengannya dan mau tak mau Kai membuka matanya.

"YA! Sudah kubilang jang— Omo! Kyungsoo.." Kai hendak memarahi orang yang berani membangunkannya jika saja itu bukan namja mungil yang kini memandangnya dengan matanya yang telah memerah, siap untuk menumpahkan air di dalamnya mendengar Kai membentaknya pagi buta seperti ini.

Kai segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, menghadap pemuda mungil yang tadi ia panggil Kyungsoo tersebut. Diraihnya lengan pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. Kyungsoo, ak—" perkataan Kai terpotong saat pemuda itu melepaskan pegangan Kai pada lengannya. Matanya telah berair dan sebelum Kai dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo telah berlari keluar kamar Kai. Kai menghela napas dan mengerang frustasi sebelum kemudian keluar kamar menyusul pemuda tadi.

**.**

Kai berjalan menuju dapur dengan perlahan. Ia merangkai banyak kata-kata dalam otaknya untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Bukan maksudnya itu membentaknya, hanya saja biasanya Kyungsoo tak pernah membangunkannya. Itu sebenarnya salahnya jika ia lupa akan keberadaan Kyungsoo di rumahnya. Bukan sekali dua kali sebenarnya Kai melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo dirumahnya yang sudah beberapa minggu tinggal di situ. Kai hanya belum terbiasa dengan orang lain karena saat ia menginjak usia 19 tahun ia mulai hidup sendiri.

Tepatnya awal bulan itu. Ketika Kai baru pulang dari urusannya di Jepang, ia mendapati ibunya di apartemennya tengah duduk menonton televisi. Sebenarnya sudah hal biasa jika ibunya itu menyusup masuk ke apartemennya jika beliau sedang ada masalah dengan ayahnya atau hanya berbasa-basi mengatakan ia merindukan anak bungsunya. Itu bukan masalah besar dan ia sudah tidak terkejut atau penasaran jika ibunya tiba-tiba berada di apartemennya. Namun, hari itu, saat Kai memasuki kamarnya ia terkejut karena ada seorang pemuda tak dikenal tengah mencoba memakai pakaiannya dan pemuda itu menatap bingung Kai yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba dan memekik kecil melihatnya.

_"Ah, Kai!"_ panggil ibunya dari balik punggung namja tan itu. Beliau langsung masuk dan berdiri di samping pemuda bermata bulat itu, tersenyum. _"Dia Kyungsoo. Dia akan tinggal bersamamu mulai saat ini,"_ kata ibunya dan Kai hanya bisa tercengang.

Kai menghela napasnya lagi mengingat memori sebulan yang lalu dan ia telah sampai di dapur ketika ia hendak menghela napas untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi ini. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengah meringkuk di lantai sebelah kulkas. Ia kembali menghela napas dan memakai kaos yang ia sambar sembarangan tadi kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan mata yang memerah, ada bulir-bulir air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja di manik itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" panggil Kai pada namja di hadapannya yang masih memandang dirinya, terpancar ketakutan dari dua manik obsidian itu. Kai menghela napas, menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah sebentar sambil menutup matanya sebelum kemudian kembali memandangi sosok mungil di depannya.

"Buatkan aku _omelette_ dan susu, kau bisa?" tanya Kai. Ia tersenyum tipis memandang Kyungsoo. Beberapa detik Kyungsoo hanya diam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Senyum Kai melebar. Ia kemudian menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Di acaknya surai hitam milik Kyungsoo yang kini mulai sedikit panjang itu sambil tetap tersenyum. "Maaf tadi aku membentakmu, aku yang salah. Jangan menangis lagi, ne?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk mengerti. Kai mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapannya.

**=== S Y E ===**

Luhan terus menekan asal tombol remote dalam genggamannya. Ia bosan. Ia butuh hiburan. Setidaknya ia butuh teman untuknya menghabiskan hari. Sehun, satu-satunya harapan kuat yang ia punya terbaring di kamar mereka, tertidur. Bukan salahnya jika ia sakit, hanya saja Luhan seolah tak rela jika pemuda itu sakit. Egois? Benar. Luhan tahu akhir-akhir ini ada suatu rasa di mana pada saat-saat tertentu ia akan sangat egois terhadap keberadaan Sehun. Ia menginginkan pemuda itu di sekitarnya, meski hanya sekadar Sehun duduk diam di seberangnya menatapi _paperwork_ dan Luhan sibuk dengan televisi, asalkan matanya dapat menangkap sosok Sehun, itu tidak masalah. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin melihat pemuda itu. Egois, ia tahu, tapi Luhan tak mengerti mengapa ia seperti itu. Ia tak mengerti dan ia tak ingin mengerti karena saat ini ia hanya ingin bersama Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas. Dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ia mematikan televisi dan memilih untuk mengelilingi rumahnya. Konyol, mengapa ia harus merasa sesendirian dan tidak berdaya seperti ini? Bukankah di rumahnya itu ada banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan meski ia seorang diri? Ada piano, ia bisa memainkannya dan memang tujuan awal ia membawa benda itu ke mari adalah untuk penghibur diri, bukan? Luhan menautkan alisnya memikirkan apakah ia bodoh atau apa? Sedikit meledek dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian ia berjalan ke arah piano klasik itu diletakkan.

Luhan duduk di sana. Sejenak mengamati tuts-tuts putih dan hitam yang berada di sana. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan, memainkan adegan _slow motion_ mengagumi tuts-tuts itu. _"It's been awhile… Am I still be able to play this?_" ujarnya, berperan seolah-olah ia telah lama sekali tak memainkan alat itu, hal yang ia gemari dulu. Batinnya berkata, 'Ini memalukan, tapi kau tahu kau butuh hiburan. Jika Sehun mengetahui kau seperti ini, dia mungkin akan menganggapmu aneh, Lu.'

Dan Luhan tersenyum atas perkataan hatinya. "Setidaknya kau punya sesuatu yang akan membuatmu tidak bosan lagi," katanya kemudian, menyemangati diri sendiri dan tersenyum lalu mulai menekan tuts-tuts di hadapannya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak terlalu cepat, tidak terlalu lambat. Awalnya ia hanya menekan sembarang tuts-tuts itu sebelum kemudian tangan kirinya memainkan perannya dan ia langsung terhanyut untuk memainkan lagu kesukaannya dulu, The Swan.

Indah dan ia tenggelam dalam melodi itu. Begitu menghayati dan ia tersenyum melihat tangannya bergerak dengan refleks yang begitu cepat. Luhan tersenyum puas kala tangannya menekan tuts terakhir dan melodi itu terhenti.

Indah dan ia tenggelam dalam melodi itu. Begitu menghayati dan ia tersenyum melihat tangannya bergerak dengan refleks yang begitu cepat. Luhan tersenyum puas kala tangannya menekan tuts terakhir dan melodi itu terhenti.

"Aku baru sekali ini mendengarmu memainkan yang seperti itu, Hyung," suara yang ia hafal betul menginterupsi dan seketika ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Menemukan Sehun di sana dengan wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat menatapnya. Dengan satu tangan menopang diri pada pegangan tangga dan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Sehunna!" panggilnya. Sehun menuruni dua anak tangga terakhir dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, Luhan mengikuti. Didudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau seharusnya tetap di kamar," kata Luhan sambil memegang dahi Sehun untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu. "Bahkan suhu tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya normal! Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu!" seru Luhan. Ia berdiri dan telah memegang lengan Sehun untuk membantu pemuda itu kembali ke kamarnya ketika pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menepis pelan pegangannya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Aku bosan hanya di kamar, Hyung. Dan kurasa suhu di kamar menjadi lebih panas karena aku terus berada di sana," katanya. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, tapi ia kembali duduk ketika Sehun menarik sedikit tangannya.

"Temani aku di sini," kata Sehun dan ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa itu sambil menutup matanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia ingin bertanya apakah Sehun menginginkannya untuk mengambilkan minum atau apa, tapi tidak jadi.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan keterdiaman. Sehun masih menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, mungkin tertidur. Sedang Luhan kini telah sibuk dengan ponselnya yang ia ambil beberapa menit lalu dan ia tak terganggu saat Sehun mulai bergerak.

"Hyung, air," katanya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sejenak pada pemuda itu, meletakkan ponselnya dan langsung berdiri. Sedikit berlari ke arah dapur dan sesegera mungkin kembali dengan segelas air berada di tangannya. Ia kembali duduk di samping Sehun dan memberikan gelas itu padanya.

"Apa kau mau makan? Kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?" tanyanya, mengambil gelas yang tinggal berisi setengah itu dari tangan Sehun. Sehun menggeleng dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Jeda beberapa saat hingga Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau membuatku khawatir," kata Luhan lirih. Ia menatap pada ponsel digenggamannya. Meski ia tak melhat wajah Sehun, ia dapat merasakan bahwa bibir namja itu terangkat sedikit.

"Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa aku tak boleh menerobos hujan lebat itu, tapi kau malah melakukannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang melindungi siapa di sini?" Luhan memulai mengatakan pikirannya. Ia hanya ingin Sehun tahu bahwa kemarin ia benar-benar tak habis pikir pada suaminya itu.

"Hyung—"

"Kau bilang aku gila jika ingin menerobos hujan itu, tapi kau sendiri menerobos hujan itu padahal kau sendiri lebih tahu bahwa kau bisa sakit," Luhan melanjutkan.

"Lu—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja kemarin. Kupikir kau akan mengatakannya setelah kita selesai belanja atau paling tidak saat sudah sampai di rumah, tapi kau tidak mengatakannya juga," kali ini nadanya sedikit meninggi. Ia pikir ia bisa saja menangis mengingat betapa paniknya ia saat mengetahui suhu namja itu benar-benar tinggi.

"Luha—"

"Dan saat kutanya apa kau baik-baik saja, kau menjawab ya, tapi keadaanmu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Kau bohong padaku," ujar Luhan akhirnya. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ponsel di genggamannya yang ia mainkan dengan tidak tertarik.

"Kau—"

"Xiao Lu," Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan saat memotong perkataan istrinya itu, membuat sang istri sedikit menegang dan meninggikan sorot matanya meski tetap dalan keadaan menunduk. Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun menghela satu napas berat.

"Kau berisik sekali, Hyung," kata Sehun. Luhan nyaris benar-benar meneteskan air matanya saat Sehun dengan perlahan memeluknya. "Aku tak tahu jika kau secerewet itu terhadap orang yang sedang sakit," Sehun berkata di balik lehernya. Luhan hanya bisa diam, merasakan matanya semakin memanas dan pada akhirnya satu butir kristal bening lolos dari genangan dalam matanya. Ia terlalu khawatir dan entah sejak kapan ia merasakannya. Ia hanya ingin mereka baik-baik saja.

**.**

Menjelang siang, Sehun mulai berangsur-angsur membaik. Luhan bisa melihat senyumannya yang biasa ia lihat dari pemuda itu. Sedari tadi ia bermain dengan Sehun di ruang tengah itu, entah menonton televisi atau hanya sekadar mengobrol biasa. Ada perasaan berbeda yang dirasakannya, tapi Luhan tak tahu itu apa. Ia hanya tahu bahwa saat ini ia lebih bebas, beban—yang ia sendiri ragu apa itu beban atau apapun namanya—yang berada di hatinya sedikit berkurang. Ia merasa… ringan dan bahagia?

"Lihat, bukankah kukatakan bahwa kau memang payah dalam urusan bersosialisasi, Hyung? Hahaha.." Sehun tertawa di sana melihat pipi Luhan memerah. Luhan bisa merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya. Mungkin warna merah itu semakin memenuhi pipinya sebab sedari tadi Sehun terus menggodanya. Ia memukul pelan bahu Sehun jika pemuda itu tertawa terlalu keras. Mereka masih tetap saling bercanda, tapi kemudian hening menginvasi ruang itu saat Sehun memandangi Luhan. Mengamati wajah istrinya itu.

"W-Wae? A-apa ada sesuatu pada wajahku?" tanya Luhan yang juga menghentikan tawanya saat Sehun tiba-tiba memandang intens padanya. Sehun menggeleng sebentar, tapi tidak melepaskan matanya memandangi Luhan. Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu jelas saja salah tingkah. Ia berdehem beberapa kali dan kini memalingkan wajahnya, fokus pada televisi yang menayangkan berita cuaca siang itu.

"Hyung…" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang menyampinginya. Luhan hanya berdehem menandakan ia mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang akan Sehun keluarkan. Meski begitu, hatinya was-was mengingat jarak pipinya dan wajah Sehun bisa dikatakan sangat dekat, sebab suara Sehun barusan terasa seperti dikeluarkan di depan telinganya.

"Apa semalam kita berciuman?"

"Eh…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Cchi: Berhubung kali ini Cchi yang update karena Ryuu sibuk mengurusi sekolah barunya, jadi Cchi mau cerita semuanya. Berkenan baca?**

Pertama, maaf untuk update yang sangat telat dari jadwal. Sebenernya ini chapter udah selesai sebelum UN karena Ryuu kan sibuk tuh, jadi dia bilang mending diselesaiin sebelum dia UN daripada sehabis dia UN.

Kedua, kemudian kami senang masih ada yang mau review, baca, follow, fave, dan lain sebagainya fiksi kami yang satu ini. Cchi sempet nangis lho dapet tanggapan baik dari kalian, meski rada jengkel juga disuruh update cepet terus, hehe

Ketiga, HONTOU NI ARIGATOU BUAT YANG UDAH FOLLOW, REVIEW, FAVE, DAN BACA FIKSI INI DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR TERMASUK A/N YANG KADANG NGGAK MUTU DAN NGGAK PENTING. SAYA TAHU. DAN UNTUK ITU, MAAF. :"

Keempat, sedikit Cchi mau cerita kenapa ini fic bisa sampe lebih dari satu bulan nggak update. Itu karena Shii yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Cchi kira bohongan tapi ternyata Shii beneran sakit sampe di opname. Dan setelah Shii lumayan, bisa ngelanjutin cerita, gantian Ryuu yang kecelakaan. Habis insidennya Ryuu eh tiba-tiba Cchi kekurangan semangat HunHan gegara KrisHan T^T. Demi apa Cchi nggak tega ngeliat KrisHan. SM jahat banget nggak ngebolehin mereka deket-deket gegara mereka punya banyak fans dan sangat berpengaruh T^T Padahal kalo di luar kamera, Kris sama Luhan itu deket banget, dan Kris seneng banget manggil-manggil Luhan buat ngapain gitu. Pokoknya Cchi kemaren itu nggak ada feels buat HunHan, semuanya buat KrisHan. Waktu itu Cchi bener-bener nggak mikirin gimana nasib dan sakitnya Sehun sama Tao, dalem pikiran Cchi cuma ada KrisHan. Dan Cchi juga sempet nangis baca fakta KrisHan TT^TT Tapi sekarang udah mendingan sih. Udah dibanyakin asupan HunHannya jadi mulai ada feel HunHan lagi, maaf _ _" Dan kemudian karena akhir-akhir ini Shii sibuk (dia anak aktif di mana-mana sih :/) jadi diputuskan untuk mengupdate berbarengan dengan kambeknya EXO. YAY! Yah meski telat beberapa hari sih -_- Gomen…

Kelima, KAMI TAHU SESIBUK APAPUN KAMI, SETIDAK BERDAYANYA KAMI, SEBANYAK APAPUN KAMI MENJELASKAN ALASAN KENAPA KAMI TIDAK BISA MENGUPDATE SECARA KILAT, KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PEDULI. SEMUA AUTHOR TAHU ITU. SEMARAH APAPUN, SEJENGKEL APAPUN, DAN SEKECEWA APAPUN READERS TERHADAP AUTHOR, TETAP AUTHOR AKAN MEMBERIKAN APA YANG IA BISA UNTUK PARA READERS. Bukankah kadang readers itu tidak tahu diri? Tapi, walau begitu para author tetap bekerja, bukan? Para author tetap berusaha untuk mengeluarkan usaha maksimal mereka demi kepuasan readers. Saya sendiri menyadari hal itu, karena saya juga reader. Untuk itu, HORMATILAH SETIAP KARYA ORANG LAIN. ANDA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI SEBERAPA KERAS USAHA YANG MEREKA KELUARKAN JIKA ANDA HANYA MELIHATNYA DARI HASIL AKHIRNYA. ANDA HARUS MELIHAT PROSESNYA JUGA, MAKA ANDA AKAN TAHU SEBERAPA BESAR PENGORBANAN YANG TELAH DILAKUKAN DAN APABILA ANDA JUGA MENGALAMI HAL YANG SAMA, MAKA TETAPLAH BEKERJA DENGAN SEGENAP HATI DAN KETULUSAN YANG ANDA MILIKI. (sebenernya ini pemikiran Ryuu, cuma Cchi tambah dan ubah sedikit, maaf)

Keenam, Cchi pake capslock bukan karena marah/berniat buruk(?) Hanya supaya lebih diperhatikan kalimat itu dan dipirkan, jika berkenan. Gomen kalau menyinggung.

Ketujuh, SELAMAT BUAT PARA EXOTICS! IT'S OVER! PENANTIAN KALIAN TIDAK TERBUANG SIA-SIA, GUYS. Cchi udah liat MV Wolf dan demi apa ngakak sampe keluar air mata, tapi bagus kok, buat Cchi sih, hehe.

Kedelapan, sebenarnya ada dua oneshot, KaiSoo sama KrisTao, dan ada series juga. Yang series, ini ide udah dari dulu datengnya sebelum lagu WOLF leaked, tapi mungkin nggak di publish karena tema-tema vampire dan werewolf udah banyak. Kalo yang KaiSoo, side story dari ini sih, nggak tau mau dipublish/nggak. Belum rapat(?) juga sama yang lain.

Kesembilan, Maaf ya A/N nya panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget. Tapi sebanding kan sama ceritanya? *killed*

Kesepuluh, sekian uneg-uneg(?) Cchi dan terima kasih telah berkenan membaca. **Maaf dan terima kasih. REVIEW ne! ^^**

**PS: **Reply Review Sudah di-update! ^O^ Kalau nama kalian belum tercantum/ganti nama tolong kasih tau author ya! ^^v


	7. Chapter 5

**©SYEnt present:**

**Innocent Bride  
by Shii & Cchi**

**Length: Chapter 5 of ?**

**Cast: EXO's member, Others**

**Pairing: Main!HunHan, Others**

**Rating: T (naik seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Life(?) dll**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AU. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC,Typo,Gaje. KTT. DLDR.**

* * *

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa Sehun menanyakannya. Apakah Sehun lupa? Tapi, bukankah jelas-jelas Sehun masih dalam keadaan sadar saat menciumnya tadi malam? Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hmm.. aku hanya merasa tadi malam aku melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu, Hyung. Saat kau mengeringkan rambutku dan duduk di depanku, aku melakukan sesuatu, bukan? Apa aku menciummu? Apa kita berciuman tadi malam?" tanya Sehun ia menjelaskan memori semalam yang dapat diingatnya.

Luhan tergagap. Ia diam sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan. Itu berarti Sehun tidak mengingat saat namja itu mencium dirinya? Itu berarti Sehun sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Lalu berarti tadi malam hanya Luha—

"Hyung..?" panggil Sehun ketika tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Luhan menoleh sebentar dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan mengingat jarak wajah Sehun dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Eh.. ehm.. itu.. semalam kau ti-tidak m-men-ciumku, k-kau hanya m-mendekatkan wajahmu karena obat tidur yang ada dalam obatnya mulai bekerja dan kau mulai me-ngantuk. Iya, ha-hanya s-seperti itu, ha-haha.." jelas Luhan panjang lebar dan tertawa kikuk diakhir perkataannya. Sehun hanya diam, tapi kemudian namja itu mengangguk paham dan kembali fokus pada televisi. Luhan sangat bersyukur di dalam hati bahwa Sehun tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut, namun kemudian Sehun bersuara lagi.

"Tapi, sepertinya tadi malam—"

"A-aku mau pergi ke rumah T-Tao sebentar," potong Luhan cepat-cepat sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju kediaman Wu.

Luhan berjalan ke rumah Tao sambil menggerutu. Ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudahnya selalu _blushing_ tiap Sehun menggodanya, juga hatinya yang akhir-akhir ini merasa berdetak tak karuan jika Sehun tersenyum padanya, juga tingkah bodohnya yang kadang ia sendiri tak menyadari, dan juga Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya bingung. Ck. Memangnya siapa Sehun hingga bisa membuatnya seperti gadis labil yang sedang jatuh cinta? Oh, benar. Suami. Sehun adalah suaminya.

Eh, tunggu! Apa tadi? Jatuh cinta? Ada-ada saja... Luhan terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya. Dia jatuh cinta dengan Sehun? Oh ayolah, mana mungkin. Memang mereka telah tinggal lebih dari sebulan, bahkan tidur bersama, bahkan semalam—pipi Luhan mulai memerah—Luhan melakukan _skinship_ dengan pemuda itu, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa jatuh cinta semudah itu.

Eh... tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang Luhan cukup menyukai Sehun. Bagaimanapun, Luhan mengakui kalau Sehun itu tampan dan perhatian padanya—Luhan tersenyum tipis—tapi tetap saja Sehun menyebalkan. Mengapa ia senang sekali membuat Luhan _blushing_—seperti sekarang—dan merasa bodoh serta tidak bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada namja itu? Padahal Sehun lebih muda darinya. Haft…

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan memencet bel rumah. Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Tao. Untuk beberapa detik ia berdiri di situ, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia sekali lagi memencet bel rumah tersebut untuk kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kris di sana dengan penampilannya yang seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kalau kau mencari Tao, dia pergi ke swalayan… kurasa..?" jawab Kris dengan nada yang menggantung. Luhan hanya diam memerhatikan mata Kris yang kembali akan menutup. Mereka tetap berdiri di sana. Luhan yang mengamati Kris dan Kris yang mulai tertidur.

"Kris?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku akan menunggu di dalam?" kata—tanya—Luhan. Kris tidak merespon tetapi langsung berjalan ke dalam, menuju kamarnya, "Lakukan sesukamu," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

* * *

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bicara atau memandang Kai pagi itu. Hal tersebut mengganggu Kai tentunya. Ia telah berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak marah atau tidak akan membentak Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan selalu menghindar darinya. Dan siang itu, saat Kai kembali dari perusahaan Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya membukakakan pintu untuknya lalu segera berlari ke arah dapur. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak mau melihatnya, ck. Kai menghela napas sebentar sebelum berjalan ke dapur hanya untuk mendapati Kyungsoo duduk meringkuk di samping kulkas seperti tadi pagi.

Kai berjalan mendekati pemuda mungil itu sambil membuka dasi dan jasnya satu persatu dan menyampirkannya di kursi terdekat yang ada di sana kemudian berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Ia memandangi wajah mungil pemuda itu. Dilihat secara dekat seperti ini Kyungsoo sangatlah imut, pantas saja ibunya sangat memaksa dirinya untuk tinggal bersama namja itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk, namun dapat dilihat bahwa namja mungil itu sesekali mencuri pandang padanya.

Dan saat ia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan lirih, pemuda mungil itu memandangnya. Hanya sebentar karena kemudian Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan tambah mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk.

"Hei.. lihat aku, Kyungsoo," kata Kai. Matanya masih berusaha melihat agar pemuda itu mau mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tetap menunduk, memandangi lantai dapur lebih menarik daripada harus mendengar bentakan Kai lagi rupanya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kai. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Pegal juga jongkok lama-lama, batinnya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia memainkan kain celana yang dipakainya. Kai juga hanya memandangi namja itu; berharap Kyungsoo mau melihatnya, paling tidak.

'Ck, lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kai. Kau membuatnya lebih menutup diri padamu. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Kyungsoo mengadu pada ibumu? Jika ibumu tahu, ia pasti akan segera kemari dan kau tidak bisa beralasan apapun,' pikir Kai.

"Hei, Kyungsoo, aku ingin bercerita padamu," kata Kai setelah mengambil sebuah napas berat. "Hari ini, _well_, tidak terlalu menarik sebenarnya, membosankan seperti biasa. Sehun sakit jadi dia tidak berangkat untuk melakukan presentasi. Padahal presentasinya hari ini adalah senjata agar perusahaan-perusahaan asing mau menanamkan saham mereka pada perusahaan gabungan kita, dan jadilah aku yang harus mengurusi presentasinya. Ck, dia menyusahkan." Kai terus berbicara berharap Kyungsoo mau memerhatikan atau mungkin bahkan berbicara padanya. Ia memainkan jemarinya, sesekali terdiam untuk berpikir apalagi yang akan dikatakannya.

"Luhan sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, menurutku. Pertama aku melihatnya, jujur aku terpesona. Tapi, dia telah memiliki suami dan mengetahui bahwa suaminya itu adalah Sehun jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak melebihkan perasaanku dan melupakannya." Kai berhenti sebentar untuk memeriksa apakah Kyungsoo mendengarkannya atau tidak dan ternyata kini namja mungil itu memperhatikannya, melihatnya dengan muka serius seolah Kai tengah mendongeng untuknya. Kai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan, Kyungsoo? Minggu nanti aku libur dan kita bisa pergi ke taman. Kau pernah sekali memintaku membelikanmu es krim, bukan?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo diam sebentar masih memandang Kai sebelum akhirnya menggangguk pelan, takut-takut. Kai menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo masih mau menanggapinya.

"Kemari. Aku sudah lapar. Buatkan aku makanan," ujar Kai sambil berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Bisa dirasakannya bahwa tubuh pemuda itu menegang saat ia memegang kedua lengan atasnya.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi pagi yang membentakmu. Aku tidak marah kau membangunkanku dan aku berjanji tidak akan membentakmu lagi. Jadi, maafkan aku, hm?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia memandang balik Kai yang juga memandangnya penuh harap.

"Maaf… Kai…" lirih Kyungsoo akhirnya. Kai tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, menyebabkan matanya membentuk sabit dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Sehun masih duduk terpaku dengan laptop di depannya meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Luhan yang duduk di ruang santai tengah menonton televisi memalingkan wajahnya dan memandangi pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau sudah mengantuk, pergilah tidur terlebih dulu, Hyung," kata Sehun dari sana, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Hal itu membuat Luhan mendengus sebal karena menurutnya Sehun selalu tahu saat ia memandangi pemuda itu walaupun Sehun tidak melihat ke arahnya. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri suaminya. Luhan berlutut di depan laptop Sehun, menopangkan kepala dan kedua lengannya di atas meja kerja Sehun.

"Kau harus berhenti memaksakan diri, kau tahu? Kau bisa sakit lagi dan aku tidak suka kalau kau sakit lagi. Itu menyusahkan karena aku harus merepotkan Tao membuatkanmu bubur yang hanya kau makan beberapa sendok," ujarnya. Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Jangan tertawa," katanya kemudian. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Diam untuk beberapa saat. Suasana telah sangat sepi mengingat jam sudah sangat larut. Di rumah mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup besar, hanya suara kecil televisi yang tak sempat Luhan matikan tadi dan detik jam yang terdengar.

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke Jeju?" tanya Luhan. Ia mengintip Sehun di balik laptopnya. Sehun berhenti dari kegiatan mengetiknya sebentar, memandang Luhan yang tengah memandangnya balik.

"Aku hanya akan pergi seminggu, Hyung. Tidak akan lama. Kau bisa menyuruh teman-temanmu kemari jika kau bosan," balas Sehun lalu kembali pada laptopnya.

Luhan tahu Sehun berangkat besok sore karena ia selalu bertanya padanya dan Sehun juga telah mengatakan kalimat itu tiap kali ia menanyakan kapan keberangkatan suaminya itu. Untuk seorang Sehun yang sibuk dengan urusannya, mungkin seminggu tidak lama, tapi tetap saja bagi Luhan itu lama karena dia hanya akan tinggal di rumah tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia pasti akan merindukan pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu. Eh?

Sehun kembali berhenti dan menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi menghela napas. Luhan yang merasa ditatap pun akhirnya menatap balik dan sebuah helaan napas kembali terdengar.

"Aku mengerti," katanya kemudian. Ia bangkit dan kembali menuju sofa di ruang tengah itu untuk menonton televisi.

Ia masih memanyunkan bibirnya. Meski matanya fokus ke layar 32 inchi itu, namun pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Ia berpikir bagaimana menghabiskan hari tanpa teman di rumah—tanpa Sehun. Memang benar ada Tao dan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi mereka tidak bisa selalu ada 24 jam bersamanya, bukan? Walaupun Sehun bekerja sampai tengah hari atau sesekali sore, tapi 'kan pemuda itu ada saat pagi atau malam hari. Jadi Luhan tidak merasa kesepian. Ia jadi berpikir tentang Tao yang sering ditinggal oleh Kris selama berminggu-minggu itu. _Sigh…_

Luhan kembali pada dunia nyata dan sedikit terlonjak karena Sehun telah duduk di sampingnya. "Yha! Jangan mengagetkanku!" keluh Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Luhan yang seperti anak kecil ketakutan karena baru diceritakan kisah hantu. Ia berhenti ketika Luhan meliriknya tajam.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Hyung," ucap Sehun. Ia mengikuti Luhan untuk menatap layar televisi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Luhan.

"Kau tidak mungkin melamun jika tidak ada yang sedang dipikirkan, Hyung. Semua orang juga seperti itu."

Luhan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan menekuknya. Diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah pelan, "Kau," jawabnya. Sehun menautkan alisnya, menatap sang istri. Mereka berdua diam.

"Jika kau khawatir karena aku demam dua hari yang lalu, aku pastikan aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Hyung," kata Sehun memulai karena dirasa Luhan tidak akan meneruskan jawabannya. Diletakkan tangan kirinya di atas sandaran sofa dan menyamankan diri bersandar di sofa itu sebelum kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Luhan sejenak, meyakinkan.

"Kalau kau takut tidak bisa berbaur dengan tetangga, kau bisa meminta bantuan Victoria nuna. Bukankah dia sangat senang jika kau memintanya untuk membantumu? Atau bicara pada Tao, Kris hyung pasti akan membantu kalian," lanjutnya. Luhan tetap diam fokus pada televisi. Ia menopangkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Kau bisa menyuruh Baekhyun atau Xiumin hyung untuk menginap di sini jika kau tak suka sendirian di rumah. Atau kau bisa pulang ke rumah orang tuamu," kata Sehun lagi. Luhan masih diam. Ia sedang berpikir. Benar memang apa yang diusulkan suaminya itu, banyak pilihan yang bisa ia ambil, tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Hyung?" Sehun memanggil. Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan "hm" pendek sebelum kemudian tubuhnya diputar Sehun untuk menghadap pemuda itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun menatap lekat matanya. Membuat Luhan dapat merasakan pipinya memanas dipandang seperti itu. Untung saja hanya sorot lampu dari televisi dan lampu kecil yang menerangi ruang itu, jadi ia bisa memastikan Sehun tidak bisa melihat rona di pipinya.

Luhan menggeleng sebentar lalu mengambil remote di depannya dan menekan tombol power. "Aku ingin tidur," katanya. Lalu berdiri dan menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar dan kemudian langsung menelusup di balik selimut. Ia menutup matanya, menghilangkan pikiran yang ada di otaknya dan mencoba untuk tidur, namun kembali membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dan merasakan Sehun ikut menelusup di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Luhan tahu Sehun tengah mengahadap padanya yang membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau belum tidur," ucap Sehun lirih. Luhan tidak menjawab karena menurutnya Sehun masih belum selesai berbicara. "Hyung, cerita padaku kau kenapa? Jika kau bosan, katakan padaku. Jika kau tidak ingin aku pergi, aku bisa membatalkanny—"

"Bukan begitu," Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun. Ia membalikkan badannya agar telentang, tapi kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat wajah khawatir Sehun dan pandangan penuh tanya dari pemuda yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia juga tidak yakin ia ingin mengatakan apa. Sedang Sehun juga hanya diam menunggu Luhan mau bercerita padanya.

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu?" kata Luhan akhirnya. Ia menahan napasnya saat kalimat itu telah berhasil lolos dari tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Sehun.

"Jika aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku, apa kau akan mengabulkannya?" tanya Luhan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hyung, har—"

"Jika aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, kau tidak akan marah atau tidak akan membenciku? Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan membenciku."

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan diam sejenak. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Hanya cahaya dari sinar bulan yang menerangi ruang itu.

Luhan mengambil napas memantapkan hatinya. Dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, ia membuka selimutnya dan merangkak naik menindih Sehun dan langsung mengecup bibir namja itu sebelum Sehun sempat mengutarakan kalimat tanya yang menggantung dibibirnya.

Luhan menutup matanya saat ia mengecup bibir Sehun dan kembali membukanya setelah beberapa detik membiarkan bibir mereka bersentuhan.  
"_Just… kiss me back_," katanya sebelum kembali menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya. Luhan hanya mengecup sebentar. Namun kemudian ia mulai melumat bibir Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini. Meski ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa ia mencintai pemuda itu, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ia memang menyukai Sehun. Sejak kapan perasaan itu timbul pun Luhan tidak tahu.

"H-hyu—mmh.." Luhan tidak memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk sekadar memanggilnya. Sehun di bawahnya mau tidak mau meladeni sang istri yang menurutnya baru sekali ini dilihat terkesan agresif.

Luhan mendesah saat Sehun mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka. Ia merasakan tangan Sehun memegangi pinggulnya, meremasnya pelan, seperti saat mereka ciuman tiga hari lalu saat Sehun demam. Luhan kembali melenguh saat Sehun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya namun kembali ditarik dan hanya melumat bibirnya. Mereka saling melumat untuk beberapa lama hingga kemudian Luhan memutuskan karena ia butuh bernapas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Mereka berdua terengah. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana panas pipinya. Ia memandang Sehun yang menatapnya masih dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir tipis milik suaminya tersebut. Seperti candu, Luhan merasa ia benar-benar menyukai bibir pemuda itu. Pas dan manis? Entahlah. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari bibir itu menurutnya.

"Mmh.." Ia mendesah. Sehun mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Sehun, tetap saling melumat. Tangannya melingkar indah di leher Sehun sedang mliik pemuda itu melingkari tubuhnya. Mendekapnya. Sesekali menyentuh tengkuknya dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kali ini Sehun yang melepas lumatan mereka dan menghasilkan sehelai benang tipis dari pertukaran saliva dari kegiatan lumat-melumat tadi. Napas mereka berantakan. Luhan melebarkan matanya memandang tak percaya pada Sehun atas perbuatannya ketika Sehun mengelap bibirnya dan bibir Luhan.

"Hyung—" Sehun hendak bertanya, namun Luhan langsung turun dari pangkuannya. Ia langsung menelusup kembali ke dalam selimut. Membelakangi Sehun dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala. Ia masih mencoba menetralkan napas dan detak jantungnya ketika ia merasa Sehun ikut berbaring di belakangnya dengan sebelumnya mengusap pelan kepalanya yang tertutup selimut itu.

"Selamat tidur, Hyung," kata Sehun sebelum kemudian mereka terlelap.

**TBC. **

**Mwahahaha /slapped/**

* * *

**Ryuu: here it is and uh—umm sorry if this isn't interesting or satisfying your fujo/fudanshi's feels.. yes this chapter is made by me, so… sorry if some sentence didn't match well. I did my best to use indonesian, though….**

**Cchi: Aww ;3 Yes..yes..yes.. I know what you feel, maybe, ahahahaha 3:D Nah, karena chapter kali ini ditulis oleh Ryuu yang notabene susah—lebih ke nggak bisa—nulis cerita pake bahasa Indonesia, jadi kalo ada beberapa kalimat yang kurang pas diksinya atau membingungkan atau kalian merasa nggak cocok atau apapun, dimaklumi ne :D Dan karena sudah beberapa tahun*slapped* — hampir satu setengah tahun Ryuu nggak nulis jadi ya…. Youknowwhatiwanttosay kkk~ Dan sepertinya rating kali ini T++ bukan T lagi '-'a Dan maaf yang kali ini pendek T^T**

**Shii: Well, lupakan tentang semua kekurangan fic ini dulu. Gue ada kabar baik, yaitu *sfx:jengjeng~* (Cchi senyam-senyum, Ryuu masih pundung gegara disuruh nulis*slapped*) Kita punya akun twitter baru! /dance octopus/?**  
** Weel, yeah, sejak akun ryuu_cchi itu lupa password dan pada lupa emailnya apaan, akhirnya diputuskan untuk buat baru. Unamenya RCS_sy. Feel free to follow and we will follow you back! /ngarep/**

**Cchi: Ne, ne, maksud hati buat akun baru soalnya kan kadang kita telat banget update, jadi kalian bisa tanya-tanya, kalo mau. Tapi berhubung akun ffn ini akun rahasia, otomatis twitter itu juga rahasia, jadi maklum kalo kita nggak ada interaksi sama temen2 di kehidupan real. u,u Oh iya kita juga punya akun tumblr. Tapi baru 2 atau 3 kali sih updatenya wkwk. Maklum nggak ada yang ngurusin, kayak blog-blognya juga terlantar u,u**

**Ryuu: Enough with the information. Okay, so this is the new chapter. We hope you enjoyed read this as much as I enjoyed writting this (as if. tsk.) And fyi, NC masih lama, so don't expect too much. *smirk***

**Cchi: Reply Review sudah di-update! ^O^ Kalau nama kalian belum tercantum/ganti nama tolong kasih tau author ya! ^^v**

* * *

**PS: Ehh.. Cchi ngerasa ini cerita stuck ditempat -.-a kalian ngerasa juga nggak sih?**


End file.
